A boys life in society
by HCriss
Summary: Blaine is a boy who got kicked out by his parents for being who he is. He returns back to them after 3 years but the drama that was in his life before is back. Kurt is a boy who is coping with his 'normal' life on his own. When his and Blaine's path cross they both come to realize they will need each other to stay afloat in the society they live in.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Rachel were sitting on Kurt's bed chatting aimlessly about life in glee club. Kurt wasn't much enjoying their conversation as Rachel was talking about herself as usual but Kurt had gotten used to the self absorbed Rachel and accepted her for who she was. Kurt wasn't really listening; after you had been friends with Rachel for a certain amount of time you had to learn how to block her out but still look interested, Kurt yet hadn't mastered that skill as Rachel stopped her sentence and watched Kurt.

"Kurt were you even listening to me?" she waited for an answer but she didn't get one so she tried again "Kurt?...Kurt?" When she waved her hand in his face he blinked and looked at her confused.

"Sorry Rach was in my own world... sorry what were you saying?" She huffed and rolled her eyes. Kurt held his hands up in surrender and focused fully on her boring his eyes into her, she shifted uncomfortably and giggled. She sighed and carried on "As i was saying" she paused looking at Kurt to make sure he was listening this time, he nodded his head and gestured for her to continue "I was just telling you that I have this amazing song that I want to sing with Finn but i'm not sure if Quinn would let me sing it with him, or if he would want to sing it with me so I was wondering... Will you ask him for me?" She pleaded and batted her eyelashes. "Please Kurt" he rolled his eyes and sighed

"Because I Love you miss Rachel Berry I will ask my step brother if he wants to sing a duet with you" She jumped off the bed and did a happy dance moving her hips around and throwing her hands in the air. "I'm not making any promises that he will agree but I will ask for you" She stopped and thought for a second but continued dancing around Kurt's room at the possibility that she could sing a love song with the guy that she had been crushing on for as long as she could remember. Kurt giggled and sat back on his bed watching Rachel's little outburst.

Rachel was stopped dancing by her phone ringing indicating that she had a text. She stopped as Kurt threw her phone at her just in time to catch it, she gave Kurt a death glare and read her text and huffed in annoyance. " Mom says I have to go home for dinner but thanks for having me over it was fun, don't forget to talk to Finn for me" she said as she hurried out the door. Popping her head round the corner one last time "Bye Kurt Love you" and she was gone. Kurt laughed to himself again and laid done on his bed looking up the ceiling.

You had to love Rachel even though she could be annoying and self absorbed she did make the others around her laugh and she was a good friend when you were in a dilemma. Although Rachel thought they were close friends that could tell each other anything, Kurt couldn't. He told her things but they weren't personal things that best friends were supposed to share when they were close. Kurt just didn't feel comfortable telling people his most darkest secrets because they were his problems that kept him up at night not anyone else's and as much as people thought they could help they couldn't, it was his battle to fight and not theirs.

He knew he had to tell someone what was going on with school but he didn't want to worry his dad. He had just gotten over the heart attack, he didn't need the stress of Kurt's life causing him to have another one. He only had one more year left at school anyway so Kurt didn't see the point in telling people now. He had gotten through 2 years of it already, he was sure he could survive another year. He was used to bullying now, he was used to being shoved into lockers, having names thrown across the halls to him and slushies thrown in his face. The thought that kept Kurt sane was the thought that he and Rachel were moving to New York after graduation and he wouldn't have to see any of the Jocks after that. He could finally have a care free life and enjoy living it.

As Kurt got caught up in his thought he didn't realize Finn standing in his doorway having knocked and waiting for an answer from Kurt. "Hey Bro" he said and waited.

"Oh hey Finn, sorry didn't see you there come in" Finn stepped over the threshold of his room and sat awkwardly on Kurt's desk chair looking around his room nervously. Kurt sat up straight leaning on the back board of his bed waiting for Finn to speak up. "So what's up?" he asked to cut the awkwardness in the room.

"Well, I was just wondering... Did Rachel come over today?" he nodded and Finn continued "Did she talking about me?" He nodded again waiting for Finn to reach his point, him getting rather impatient "Okay cool" he said and got up ready to leave "Thanks bro" just before he could leave Kurt spoke up

"Wait you can't just come into my room ask if Rachel had spoken about you and then leave like this didn't happen, Finn i'm your brother you can tell me anything" he stopped "within reason of course" he continued. Finn thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I know bro thanks" and he walked out of Kurt's room turning the corner to his room and shut his door. Kurt huffed again and laid back looking up the ceiling. He hated when Finn did that to him, they were close for step-brothers but a lot of the time Finn would leave Kurt wondering in the dark trying to figure out how his brain worked. He wanted to be closer to Finn but he would just block Kurt out. Finn wanted to be closer to him as well but he was not a very open person so he tended to just shut everyone out. With Kurt's thoughts getting the better of him he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first part to my story. I'm not much of a writer but I had an idea and I'm going for it. Please read and review and follow my story. Much love.**

Kurt woke up a few hours later to the front door slamming shut "I'm home" his dad Burt called echoing through out the house. Kurt got up and whipped his eyes as he descended the stairs to greet his dad. "Hey dad" he said as he walked into the kitchen. Burt jumped and at the presence and turned around with a smile on his face and eloped Kurt in tight hug. "Hey Bud, how was your day?" Kurt nodded his head and moved to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. Burt chuckled at his son but didn't press any further. He knew what Kurt was like when it came to talking about school, He didn't, no matter how hard Burt tried to get him involved in a discussion about school Kurt would shut himself off and the conversation would end. He knew something was going on in school that Kurt didn't want him to know but Burt didn't want to push Kurt away which is what would happen if Burt tried, so he pretended like he didn't notice the small cry for help Kurt didn't realize he did.

"What do you want for dinner dad?" Kurt asked as he turned around and put the orange juice back in the fridge. Burt shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room, turned on the tv and slumped back into the couch. Kurt laughed at his dads usual behavior when he came in from work and walked out of the kitchen to get the same response from Finn. Even though Carole lived in the house and Kurt didn't have to cook for everyone he enjoyed it. It was his way of relaxing and clearing his head, instead of using the method of walking around outside to clear his head, he cooked dinner. As he approached Finn's room he stopped at the top of the stairs to see if Finn was on the phone, Kurt heard the firing of guns and zombies moaning so decided it was safe to knock on the door. "come in" he heard from the other side of the door and turned the knob of the door handle. When the door opened he saw Finn sitting cross legged on his bed with his head set on. "Sup bro?" he asked not looking away from the tv screen.  
"What do you want for dinner?" Finn glanced over at him but didn't say anything. Kurt stood in his doorway for a few more seconds before huffing and slamming the door. He knew he wouldn't get a proper answer from Finn but did expect some sort of response. The door opened behind Kurt and he turned around "Hot dogs?" he asked and slammed the door. Kurt jumped and descended the stairs once again.

A little after 6 Carole walked through the door, She walked into the living room kissed Burt and put her bag down on the kitchen table. "What are you cooking today Hun?" she asked as she stepped behind Kurt. "Oh hot dogs, i'm guessing that was Finn's ideas for dinner" she laughed, Kurt nodded his head. She turned around and went to hang her coat on the hook near the door. "Need any help" she asked as she walked back through the kitchen, Kurt shook his head so she went and sat down with Burt on the sofa.

Kurt turned around and looked through the door to see his dad and step-mom cuddling on the sofa watching the tv. He longed for that, someone to cuddle up to on the sofa after a long day of work, someone who would love him and someone to be there for him. He sighed at the thought and continued cooking.

At the dinner table everyone was seated and making small talk asking about everyone's day. Then Kurt remembered "Oh Finn Rachel wanted me to ask" All eyes were on him "If you wanted to sing a duet with her, don't ask me when she just wanted me to ask you" All eyes turned to Finn as he shoved a massive mouthful of hot dog in his mouth. Carole rolled her eyes at her sons manners at the dinner table. "I don't know she can be kind of over the top with rehearsing but I guess it will give me time to spend with her so why not, yeah i'll do it" he nodded to himself and smiled.  
"Okay cool, i'll tell her tomorrow when i go over there, but remember Finn as soon as I tell her you will get a text about your rehearsing schedule so don't come crying back to me asking why i told her you said yes because i have witnesses " He turned to Carole and Burt and they nodded. Finn rolled his eyes and everyone turned back to eating their food making small talk.

After dinner Kurt took himself upstairs to do his homework. Finn was stuck with dishes and his dad and Carole were sitting on the sofa again watching the news. Once Kurt was finished with his homework he called Rachel to confirm it was still okay for him to go over there tomorrow and stay for the night.  
"Of course it's still okay Kurt but my brother is coming back tomorrow so we'll be stuck in my room if we stay in the house, you remember me telling you about my brother don't you?" Kurt thought for a minute she had spoken about her brother  
"Yeah Rach I remember you telling me he moved to Hollywood for acting"  
"No not that brother Kurt" Kurt was confused he thought she only had one brother  
"Oh" he replied  
"I swear I've told you about him, the one from London... Blaine?" she asked. Kurt thought again  
"You've mentioned a Blaine before but you didn't say who he was so i assumed he was a family friend or something"  
"No no no, he's my brother Blaine Anderson"  
"How is he your brother if he has a different last name to you?"  
"Kurt were twins but i took my moms maiden name Berry and Blaine took my dads name Anderson, Cooper got both so he is Copper Anderson-Berry"  
"Oh that makes sense, now I know why your brother had two last names and you only had one" He thought  
"Yeah, but my brother Blaine is coming from London tomorrow so there'll be some family drama so me and you will have to stay upstairs but it'll fun, I'll explain more about Blaine tomorrow when you come over, if you come over for 11, Blaine doesn't usually come in till 1 so there'll be a few hours of peace before it kicks off"  
"Are you sure its okay for me to come over then if there will be family drama?" Kurt asked a bit unsure if he still wanted to go round if there was drama. Rachel's family were dramatic people but that was only for acting purposes but he had never seen them dealing with their own drama  
"Yes Kurt it's fine, you can keep me company usually I sit in my room while it happens"  
"Okay well only if your sure Rach" he asked once more. She made a noise in agreement "Okay well I'll see you at 11 tomorrow then, bye Rach Love you"  
"Love you too Kurt" they hung up.

Kurt got changed and laid in bed thinking about what drama could possibly go on if the Anderson-Berry's son was coming home. With that thought on his mind Kurt fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the 3rd chapter  
****I hope your enjoying reading it as I'm enjoying writing it  
****I'll try and update every day. Anyways read and enjoy **

Blaine was packing his things that were in the room that had been his for almost 3 years. It was finally the day that Blaine had been hoping for, but he wasn't happy. He was going home because he broke into a shop and stole some cigarettes. He was going home to the people who were supposed to be his parents, the people who were supposed to love him no matter what. But that was the problem, the people he was supposed to call his parents had kicked him out almost 3 years ago because he came out that he was gay. He had spent 3 years of his life in London living with his Aunt Carole. He had enjoyed his time away from Lima and had made friends and he knew that Carole loved having him but his parents didn't, and now he was being forced to go back to them because now his Aunt didn't want him.

At this moment Blaine honestly hated his life. He regretted getting caught by the police for breaking and entering. It was his girlfriends fault anyway. Georgia had taken her time stealing other things, Blaine had been telling her to hurry up but she wouldn't listen so by the time she had finished the police were already waiting outside and his friends Wes, David, Nick and Jeff had already gone.

Which led to him now, packing his belongings ready to leave. There was a knock at the door but Blaine was in too much of a mood to tell who ever it was to go away so he didn't say anything. The door opened slightly revealing, a Asian looking boy with black hair, when he opened the door more it revealed 3 more heads of hair. David was the Asian black haired boy, Nick had the brown hair that was swept to the side, Wes also had brown hair but his was curly and Jeff was the blonde haired boy. Blaine looked at his friends and nodded silently giving them permission to come in.

"How's it going bro?" David asked. Blaine looked up and glared at him. "Okay sorry, stupid question" Blaine nodded and continued packing. It was silent for a few more minutes until Wes spoke.  
"Look Blainey boy we know this sucks but you'll probably be sent back soon anyway" Blaine glared at Wes for the nick name and gave a hard chuckle  
"Thanks Westley that makes me feel better" Wes glared at him for the nick name but looked down at his feet turned to the other boys in the room and shrugged his shoulders. Blaine sighed and jumped onto his bed laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Guys I know your trying to cheer me up but its not going to work, my aunt doesn't want me anymore and my parents haven't wanted me for 3 years, there nothing that can cheer me up" he started "And even if they want to send me back they cant because Carole doesn't want me anymore. Guys I've screwed up big time and there's no getting away from it so i've just got to except it and move on with my miserable life" he finished and sat with elbows supporting him so he could see his friends. They all had sad expressions on their faces and were nodding their heads. They all sighed at the same time.

"Want a siggy?" Nick offered holding the packet out in front of him. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and took one, he held his hand out and David handed him a lighter. "Dude your not allowed to smoke in your room" Jeff said speaking for the first time since he arrived.  
"Do i look like i care, this isn't my room for much longer and i'm stressed so i need it" Everyone followed Blaine's actions and soon the room was filled with smoke. Then they heard the door handle go down abruptly and they all turned to the door.

Her head peaked around the corner of the door. "Hey baby girl" Blaine said as he got up put his cigarette down and motions for the others to do the same. They followed Blaine's orders. Blaine hated smoking around his cousin, Lily she was only 4, she had short brown hair that had little curls and she didn't need to take in his second hand smoke. Blaine bent down and picked her up. She snuggled into his neck and he tickled her side she giggled into his neck and his heart warmed at the sound of her giggle.

"I don't want you to go Blainey" she whined. Blaine didn't mind her calling him that, it was only when Wes done it that it annoyed him because he was making fun of her.  
"I know baby girl I don't want to go either but I have to go, Mummy is annoyed at me and she doesn't want me around" Lily let out a small whimper. "Don't worry" he said as he sat her down on the edge of the bed and bent down to be at her height.  
"I'll call you every day and you can call me any time you want to okay?" he asked. He saw a silent tear fall down her face and watched as her shoulders shook. He wiped the tear that was falling and pulled her into a hug. Blaine buried his face into her neck and silently cried. When she pulled away he looked up at her and she looked into his red puffy eyes and whipped the tears that had fallen down his face. He chuckled a little at the gesture.

"I love you Blainey"  
"I love you too baby girl" he said as he pulled her into another hug. The boys all aww'd and Blaine looked at them. They gave him sad smiles and looked sympathetically at him. He sighed.  
"Lils I have to continue packing but I'm not leaving until tomorrow afternoon so after dinner and the boys have gone home we can do something together yeah? and tomorrow before I leave okay?" He asked looking at Lily and her watery eyes. She nodded her head and kissed Blaine on the cheek before jumping down and shutting the door behind her.

Once she was gone Blaine sighed and whipped the remaining tears from his cheeks, he took a deep breathe and turned to carry on packing his things. The boys looked at each other and shrugged after silently asking what they should do.

Blaine turned back around and lit his cigarette back up, the boys followed after him. "So" Nick started "Whats Lima like?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. Blaine shrugged his shoulders  
"Don't know it's probably changed from when i was last there" the boys nodded their head.  
"Have you spoken to Rachel recently?" Jeff asked.  
"Yeah i spoke to her a few weeks ago, but not since i found out, i'm not sure if she knows yet but I guess i'll get to tomorrow when I see her, wonder how shes going to react to seeing me again" he sighed "Anyways guys can we change to a lighter subject please?" They nodded.

"Have you told Georgia your going yet?" David asked. Blaine laughed  
"No and i'm not going to shes annoying as anything, I wasn't planning on telling her, I was planning on going and her finding out when she asks for me" The boys all laughed together and enjoyed the last few hours they had together before standing at the train station and saying goodbye to Blaine tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

After the boys had gone Blaine sat down next to Lily and across from Carole eating dinner.  
"Why does Blainey have to go mummy?"Lily asked looking up shyly to Blaine.  
"Because honey Blaine was naughty and I don't like naughty boys" She said looking up at Blaine. He looked away sheepishly.  
"But Blainey's sorry aren't you?" She asked turning to him. He nodded his head  
"Of course I am baby girl but sometimes just saying sorry doesn't matter, whats done is done Lil" He replied sadly  
"I know it's sad honey but Blaine is right, sorry doesn't matter right now i'm still very annoying at him" She said looking at Blaine again.  
"I know mummy but i'm going to miss him so much, Can I go with him? He's my favouriatist cousin mummy please" She pleaded. Blaine and Carole chuckled  
"Oh honey I wish you could but you can come and visit me when i'm all packed and settled in again"  
"Yeah and he can come back sometimes for long weekends to see you" Carole interjected  
"Really?" Blaine and Lily asked at the same time. Carole looked up at Blaine, smiled and nodded  
"Of course honey I'm not going to stop loving him because he was naughty, and just between us" She said moving in closer, Lily followed her action "Blaine's my favorite as well but you mustn't tell anyone" Lily giggled and put her hand over her mouth. Carole and Blaine both laughed at her and they looked at each other and smiled. "You have to promise to call me everyday Blainey and mummy you have to promise to let me call Blainey everyday" Lily said.  
"Baby girl of course i'll call you everyday but some days i might be busy so i wont be able to talk everyday but I will try okay?" she nodded her head and looked over at her mum.  
"Honey you can call Blaine whenever you want but only when hes free, okay so you cant get upset when he can't talk because he'll be busy with school work and making friends again"  
"But mummy he already has friends here, why does he need new ones?" she asked confused  
"Because they are friends Blaine can see when he's down here but when he's at home he's going to need friends or he will bored" Blaine nodded in agreement.  
"But I like Blainey's friends here. Wesy is funny, David is nice and Nick and Jeff are funny too, they make me giggle and take me out to the park but now that Blainey's going they wont take me out because they wont like me anymore..." she was cut off by Blaine  
"Baby girl breathe okay" she nodded and took a deep breathe. "Look they wont stop loving you, like i wont because i'm gone okay. You probably wont see them as much but maybe if your polite, they'll take you to the park once in a while but i'm not going to make any promises" Lily nodded her head and whipped at her eyes. She sighed deeply and continued eating her dinner.

After dinner like Blaine promised him and Lily spent time together. They played Lily's favorite game; hide and seek and they played with her doll house. By 7.30 Lily was yawning none stop. "Do you want to go bed?" he asked she shook her head and widened her eyes  
"No because I need to spend lots of time with you" she said sadly.  
"If you want, you can sleep with me tonight then you will be spending lots time with me even when your sleeping yeah?" she nodded excitedly. He chuckled "Okay then go put your pj's on and i'll tuck you into my big bed" She ran off to her wardrobe and pulled all of pj's off the hooks and looked at the big pile of clothes.  
"What ones should I wear Blainey?" she asked putting her hands to her chin like she was thinking hard. Blaine chuckled again and got up. He walked over to the pile and pulled her polka dot ones out. "What about theses one?" she nodded her head and smiled. "Do you want me to help you or are you a big girl?" she cocked her head to the side and smiled "I'm a big girl I can do it" He nodded and handed her the pj's. He watched in amusement as she tried getting her top off. Blaine helped her pull it off her head and she smiled up to him and put her pj top on. She sat on the floor and pulled her skirt down and took her socks off, she then pulled her trouser bottoms half way up, stoop up and jumped in the air and stood there with a proud smile on her face looking up at Blaine. He laughed and picked her up spun her around and ran towards the bathroom.  
"You need to go to the toilet and then brush your teeth okay, make sure to do them properly, i'm going to get dressed into my pj's if you need any help call for me okay" She nodded her head and stood up on the step near the toilet. Blaine shut the door behind him and sighed.

He wouldn't be able to put her to bed anymore. He loved putting her to bed. It was sort of his job that he had done since he moved here. It wasn't that he had to it was that he wanted to and it gave them time to spend together. Blaine put on this bad boy front when he wasn't at home and with his friends but inside he really was a caring guy who loved children and music.

Blaine got up and walked into his bedroom looked around at his empty walls and sighed. He reached into the suitcase he had packed his pj's in and put them on. By the time Blaine had finished getting ready Lily was also done and walking out of the bathroom yawning. "I'm going to brush my teeth and then i'll read to you" Before he waited for a response he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

When he came out her found Lily laying snuggled into the pillow near the wall. When she heard the door of the bathroom open she sat up.  
"What story do you want me to read tonight Baby girl?" he asked. She thought for a moment  
"Prince Blainey and Princess Lily" He nodded

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess called Lily, she had short curly brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sun light. She was gorgeous. She lived in a big castle with her cousin Prince Blaine who had wild black curly hair. One day prince Blaine took Princess Lily to the park to play on the swings" He looked over at Lily and she watching him intensely  
"And at the park their were other children but they weren't as pretty and princess like princess Lily" She laughed "Lily ran off to play with her best friend Captain laughs a lot, they played on the swings and the slide while prince Blaine sat on the bench"  
"And prince Blaine sat with a pretty girl and they lived happily ever after?" She asked Blaine  
"Do you want prince Blaine to live happily ever after with a princess?" He asked her  
"Only if she makes him happy" she said. He smiled  
"Well honey you know that Blaine doesn't like girl like he's supposed to"  
"Oh yeah" she said lightly hitting her head with her hand and giggling to herself. "Okay, Prince Blaine met a handsome boy sitting on the bench and they lived happily together with princess Lily in the castle" she finished smiling.  
"Yeah and that's how the story ends, The End" he said. She yawned again "Okay Baby girl time to go to sleep now" She nodded tiredly  
"Can you sing me to sleep please Blainey, one last time?" she asked her voice breaking at the end. Blaine bent down and kissed her forehead

"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"

Blaine stopped when he heard Lily slightly snoring. He kissed the top of her head again. "I love you so much Baby girl" He said as a small tear rolled down his cheek. He laid down and pulled Lily close to him under the covers and silently cried himself to sleep.

Carole had been listening to the two interact since she heard Blaine come out of the toilet. A silent tear also rolled down her cheek as she heard how broken Blaine had sounded when he was singing to her for the last time. It broke her heart to be breaking both theirs but she had to. It was for the best. She knew Blaine wasn't really bad but it was heard to keep him under control in the streets of London. She knew that Blaine had to change a lot since he moved here because if he wanted to make friends he had to be tough, She knew it wasn't his fault but she thought that some time away might be good for him to find himself, to find the real Blaine Anderson she knew and loved, then he could come back and live there for as long as he wanted but until then she had to break all their hearts to be able to piece them back together when the time was right.

She walked away from Blaine room and got ready for bed herself. Even though it was very earlier for her to sleep, she knew that she wasn't going to get much sleep but she didn't want to stay awake, she was emotionally drained and she needed to be well rested for the hard day that lay ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Chapter 5  
****Enjoy guys :0) **

Kurt woke up 8.30. He had intended on getting up earlier but he had obviously needed the sleep. He walked into the bathroom and did his normal morning routine. An hour and half later he was out the shower and dressed. He started looking through his clothes he needed to take, then started rummaging through his draws for the essentials he took to Rachel's. This usually included face masks they did while they spoke about boys; either from films they had both watched or boys in the real world that they couldn't have.

Two hours after Kurt had gotten up he was downstairs looking through his cupboards for breakfast. He figured he'd need the energy if he was staying with Rachel all day and all night so he made himself some oatmeal. He heard footsteps so put the kettle on to make coffee. He guessed it was his dad by the sound of the footsteps. "Morning Bud, where you off too?" his dad asked as he came into view. Kurt smiled to himself having guessed correctly and made his dads coffee. Heading to the fridge to get the milk out.  
"Sorry i forgot to say, I'm staying at Rachel's tonight, but I'm not sure if I'll stay all night" He said handing the coffee over  
"Oh why, I thought you liked Rachel?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded and put the milk back in the fridge.  
"I do but her brother is coming home today and she said there would be family drama and I'm not sure I want to stick around with it if it kicks off so I might be home earlier but if I am I'll text to you to let you know what I'm doing" He said responsibly. Burt made an o with his mouth but nodded

"Alright Bud just remember if you don't feel uncomfortable staying don't be afraid to leave" Kurt nodded in response. They sat talking aimlessly until 11 came around and he had to leave. "Bye Dad Love you I'll see you tomorrow" He called.  
"Yep bye you too have fun" Kurt heard before he shut the door behind him. He threw his bad onto the passengers seat and climbed into the drivers.

When he reached Rachel's he knocked on the door and waited for the response. "Your early, you little" His dad started but realized it was Kurt so cut himself off. His facial expression changed from disappointed to a fake smile that Kurt could see past but he didn't say anything. "Sorry Kurt I thought it was someone else please come in" He said widening the door and stepping aside so Kurt could come in. He took his shoes off at the door and stood there awkwardly. "Rach, Kurt's here" He called up. "Are you thirsty son?" Leroy asked. Kurt shook his head and Leroy walked into the living room. Rachel came stomping down the stairs and eloped Kurt in bone crushing hug. "Hey to you too Rach" Kurt laughed. She sighed and pulled Kurt's hand up the stairs.

She jumped on her bed and patted the space next to her, Kurt put his bag down on the floor and followed Rachel's action.

"You alright Rach?" He asked concerned.  
"Just worried about seeing Blaine again after so long" She replied  
"I get it but don't worry It'll all work out fine I'm sure of it" She smiled thankfully towards Kurt and changed the subject to one they could both enjoy. They sat talking on the bed until the door bell rang downstairs indicating that it was 1 o'clock. Rachel took a deep breathe "Here we go" She said and laid her head down on the bed. Kurt looked at her confused.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Blaine woke the next morning feeling like he had gotten no sleep. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a sad smile from Lily. "Morning Blainey" she said as she kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. It didn't take long for Blaine to react and relax into the hug, he sighed. Blaine wanted to stay in that moment for ever. He never wanted to get out of his bed and never wanted to leave Lily but he knew that he had to soon but he just laid there in the warmth, until his aunt came in and looked sympathetically at him he sighed and nodded his head. She walked out. "Baby girl we've got to get up" She shook her head into Blaine's shoulder and mumbled incoherently. "Yeah come on, I'll make you pancakes" She moved a little  
"I don't want you to go Blainey" She said crying. This broke Blaine's heart, he knew he had to prepare for tears but he didn't expect them so early in the morning.

"Lil come on no tears yet, we still have some time together so lets make it count" She nodded and sniffed. Blaine climbed out of bed and picked Lily up and flung her over his shoulder. As much as she whined and protested he knew she was enjoying it so he spun her around and charged down the stairs. He placed Lily down on the chair and sat next to her. Carole had already laid out the table and the plates with pancakes. Lily giggled and look over at Blaine.  
"Blainey you said you'd make the pancakes"  
"Looks like mummy beat me to it" He smiled. Carole looked at the interaction between them and gave a sad smile before sitting opposite them and eating her own pancakes.

Hours later found them standing outside the train station waiting for Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. Blaine had Lily on his hip and she was curling her hands in his hair. Blaine's legs were shaking and his stomach was turning. He was not ready for this. Soon the boys came into view walking slowly with their hands behind their backs. "Guys what have you got behind your backs?" They all shook their heads as they got closer.

When they were stood in front of Blaine, at the same time they all brought from behind their backs wrapped boxes. Blaine looked at them confused, they all had big grins on their faces. Blaine chuckled at them. Nick handed his present over first, Blaine looked at him worriedly and Nick laughed "It' okay Blainey boo nothing bad I promise" he said with a wink. Blaine teared the paper away and laughed "Thanks Nick, siggy's just what'll need" He said as he held multiple boxes in front of him. He put it in his bag and side hugged Nick.

It went on from there all of them handing Blaine little presents. Jeff gave Blaine a packet of lighters. David gave Blaine a little bottle of vodka and Wes got Blaine a framed picture of all of them laughing with Georgia sitting on Blaine's lap but Wes had replaced the picture of her head with Lily's. Blaine laughed and a tear fell down his cheek. "Thanks guys their amazing, I'm gonna miss you so much" He said as he pulled everyone in for a group hug.  
"Your squishing me" They heard from Lily who was still on Blaine's hip, they all laughed and moved away.  
"Sorry Lily pop" Wes said. She giggled.

"Anyone on the train to Lima please board now" The man on the intercom said. Blaine sighed.  
"Well guys that's me" He said. He looked at all of them and winked. He turned to Lily still on his hip. "Baby girl I'm gonna miss you the most you know that, I'll be thinking about you all the time and I'll try and call you every day" He said through tears. He heard sniff's and looked around and saw Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Carole were all crying. He turned back to Lily and saw her face going red as she tried to hold in her cry.

"Blainey I love you so much and I'm going to miss you so much" She wailed.  
"I know baby girl and so am I, but the holidays are coming up soon so you can come down and visit me with the boys" He turned to them, they were all wiping their eyes but they all nodded and smiled.  
"Okay Blainey but as long as you promise?"

"Of course Lils always" He hugged and kissed her forehead. He handed her over to Carole who looked at him.  
"You've been like a son to me Blaine, It's going to be weird without you but I think it'll do you some good to get away, you are always welcome back, you know that but give it time, you might find something that'll keep you in Lima" she said with a wink and kissed his cheek. Blaine scoffed at the remark but smiled.  
"Well bye guys, Love you all" he picked up his bags and boarded the train. He found a seat and looked out the window, he saw Lily's head buried into Carole's neck. He gestured for Carole to get her attention. She tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the window Blaine was sat at.

He sighed, he'd never seen her face look so broken. He blew a kiss towards her and she pretended to catch it. He giggle to himself and gave a sad smile. He pointed to his eye, then made a heart with his hands and pointed to Lily. She smiled and copied his action. He winked at her before the train took off.

He looked back and saw Lily trying to jump down from Carole's hip. He turned to face the front and curled his legs up on himself and cried into his knees.

A few hours later and Blaine was getting off the train in an all too familiar town. He sighed deeply and waited at the bus stop. A bus pulled up as he sat down. He got on the bus and was sat thinking about what Lily and the boys would be doing now. He sighed shakily. He then thought about what his parents will do when they see him, then what Rachel will do. By the time he got off the bus stop outside his road he was to nervous to move. He took a deep breathe and walked down the road until he was outside. He rang the door bell and heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"Here we go" he said aloud to himself as the door opened to reveal his mother with a sad smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Might not update a lot this weekend, I'm sorry but I'll try though **

Kurt looked at her confused. He then remembered that she had said her brother Blaine was coming home today. He and it looked as though she; had also forgotten this as when the door bell rang they both jumped. Rachel took a deep breathe and stood up from her bed, she looked towards the door and sat back down on the bed. "I think Ill leave it for a bit longer before I see him" She reasoned. Kurt raised his eyebrows up at her even though she couldn't see him do so. "Rach if you wait it out it will only make it worse when you do finally see him again" She nodded in understanding and stood up again. He shook his head. "I think I'll stay up here, you two may want to talk and I don't want to be in the way" She nodded and smiled at him before she exited out her room and slowly made her way downstairs.

When Kurt knew she had gone downstairs he walked from the bed over to her shelves and looked at the trophies and bows she had won from when she was little. He had also won a lot of shows when he was younger, his dad had put them up proudly around the house for when new people came to the house he could show them off. Those were the days he used to perform. He had only stopped because his mother had fallen ill and soon after died. He didn't enjoy performing after that. He was in too much of a state having lost his mother that he was not up to doing anything. He would lock himself in his room and stay in there for days not eating or talking to anyone. It did get lonely for a 9 year old boy to sit in his room by himself but it was better than facing the world. He knew that his dad had pretty much done the same. At first he tried to get Kurt out off his room but he had failed so many time that he had given up on trying to get him out and decided to grieve himself and he used Kurt's technique to do so. Eventually Kurt had come out of his room and him and his dad had sat down and talked for hours into the morning about what they were going to do next. Burt had said to him that he had not been a very good father to Kurt but he was going to change that and show Kurt how much he meant to him. After that day Kurt and Burt had become close. He would be the person Kurt would go to when he needed advice.

He realized that he was still looking at the trophies when he felt the tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away quickly in case Rachel came back. He turned to sit on the bed again. He wondered how it was going with them downstairs, he hadn't heard any shouting so he considered that a good thing. It had been 20 minutes since Rachel had gone downstairs. Kurt decided it would best for him to start a movie so he looked through his bag. He placed the movie into the player and got comfortable on the bed.

Half an hour into the movie Rachel returned upstairs. "Sorry Kurt, Blaine and I got talking and I kind of forgot you were here" She said sheepishly.  
"Its okay Rachel I started a film I hope you don't mind?" She shook her head and joined Kurt on the bed. He looked at the smile on Rachel's face and paused the film. She looked at him confused "How did it go?" He asked turning to face her on the bed. She also turned to face him and smiled.

"He has changed a lot since I last saw him but he also hasn't changed. If that makes sense" Kurt looked at her confused so she continued. "His personality hasn't changed much but his appearance has" Kurt nodded his head dramatically in understanding

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked looking at her face that was scrunched up to show she was thinking  
"Not really it's just going to take some getting used to the new Blaine" She smiled and nodded her head to herself and looked up at Kurt. "What do you want for dinner? Mum wants to know" Kurt thought for a moment but shrugged his shoulders. "Chinese?" Rachel suggested. Kurt raised his eyebrows in shock but when Rachel laughed at him he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Sure sounds great" He said. She nodded her head and walked out the room again. A few minutes later she came back up the stairs and sat down on the bed again with Kurt. "I told her and she's going to order it. So tell me what's happened so we can finish the movie" He smiled and proceeded to tell her about the first half an hour of the film she missed.

It didn't take long for Kurt to summaries the beginning of the movie so when he was done they both sat back on the bed and watched the rest of the film. During the film the doorbell rang.

"Rach food's here" Kurt heard her mum shout up. She paused the film and walked out the room Kurt following behind her. When they got downstairs Kurt saw Mrs Anderberry sorting the dinner out.

He looked towards the table and saw a gorgeous black haired boy looking towards him. The boy had black slightly curly hair that looked like it had a pea sized amount of gel in it. His hair was perfect to run your hands through and it wouldn't ruin the style if you did. He was wearing a black jacket, a black polo shirt and black jeans that from where Kurt could see with him sitting on table fit him perfectly. He had hazel colored eyes that were gorgeous and looking right at him which brought him out of his trance. He smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Nice to meet you" He started but stopped when he realized he didn't know his name. He looked up.

"Kurt" Rachel piped in from beside her mother.  
"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine, Rachel's brother" He said smiling and holding his hand out for Kurt to shake. He took his hand. It was soft and warm and it sent a shiver up Kurt's arm.  
"You too Blaine" He replied barely finding his voice that had gotten lost when he set eyes on Rachel's gorgeous brother.

Rachel handed him his plate of food and picked her own up. "Kurt and I will be upstairs eating our dinner" Blaine and Mrs Anderberry nodded their head. Kurt took one last look at Blaine who was also looking at him and turned to follow Rachel upstairs. When they got into her room he let out his breathe that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

'Rachel's brother is hot' He thought to himself as he settled back into the movie beside Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Didn't think I'd be able to update but I can :0)  
Hope your enjoying it so far  
Read and Review, would love to hear your opinions and any suggestions you might have :/?**

Blaine was greeted by his mother with a sad smile on her face. He sighed knowing why but put it to the back of his mind.

"Hello mother" he said politely. She nodded her head and moved out the way for him to step inside. He placed his bags near the door and turned to face her again. When she had shut the door she faced Blaine and pulled him into a rough hug that neither enjoyed.  
Blaine didn't feel comfortable, he wanted to sit down with his parents and talk properly to them and until then he felt he would try and avoid them so he could focus on mending things with Rachel. She was the only one that he really cared about out of the family, it may have been because they were twins but it was also because even though his family was far from normal she was the one he could go to.

After their hug Mrs Anderberry walked into the kitchen leaving Blaine a little stunned and thinking over the previous second. He followed her into the kitchen. She continued packing the shopping away and pretended she hadn't noticed Blaine standing in the doorway.

"How have you been Blaine?" She asked without looking towards him. He shrugged but realized she couldn't see him.

"Fine I guess" She nodded once. They were silent until Rachel cleared her throat behind Blaine. He turned quickly and practically threw himself at her for a hug. She stumbled back but hugged back and laughed. "I've missed you too Blaine" She giggled. He pulled back sheepishly  
"Sorry I've just missed you" She nodded and motioned for him to follow. He nodded once and followed her into the living room. She sat on the sofa and Blaine sat on the chair nearest her. She smiled.

"How-" They both started. They looked at each other in shock. "That hasn't happened in while" Blaine laughed. He motioned with his hand to go first.  
"I was going to ask how you've been"  
"I've been good actually thanks titch how about you?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at the nickname he'd given her. He had shocked himself calling her that. It had been years since he had.  
"I've also been good, I know we haven't really spoken since... you know but I want to get to know you again. You look different and you" She sniffed "-You smell different as well but I want to get to know the new Blaine" She paused and looked to the floor "If that's okay with you?" She asked.

"Of course it is Rach, you've changed as well and I wanna get to know you again as well" He smiled. Rachel looked up at him and smiled back. They fell into a comfortable silence.  
Blaine started up a conversation asking about what Rachel had been up to since he last her. She explained to him about glee club and Finn in which he replied with  
"I'll need to meet him to make that assumption for myself" He said and winked at her. She rolled her eyes but continued talking. Blaine was finding it hard to get a word in edge ways. When you started Rachel off talking about what she loved it was almost impossible to make her stop.

Rachel continued talking for almost an hour, when she finally stopped to breathe Blaine cut in.  
"That all sounds nice Rach, what are your plans for the night? I thought we could catch up or you could get to know the new me because I'm pretty sure I've learnt all I'm gonna learn about you. You almost haven't changed" He smiled. Her face turned worried and he began to panic. She gasped and raised from the seat.

"Sorry Blaine but my friend Kurt is staying round"  
"When is he coming over? maybe we could do it now?" She shook her head. He tried not to look disappointed  
"Sorry but another time he's upstairs. I was too busy talking I forgot" Blaine sighed. She had been too busy talking that she wouldn't have noticed if the house around her went up in flames.  
"It's alright Rach, tomorrow night then" She nodded "Well you best get back up to him if he's waiting" He then stopped and realized "Wait your boyfriend isn't staying the night is he? Because -" She cut him off by shaking her head and putting her hand up to stop him.  
"No Kurt's my best-friend, he's my boyfriends step-brother and he's gay" She said, She had a mischief glint in her eyes as she turned and walked up the stairs.

At least it wasn't her boyfriend so he wouldn't have to go into big brother mode and do his fathers job with meeting him and making him feel uncomfortable. He was intised at meeting her friend Kurt, to know what her friends were like.

He walked back into the kitchen and sat on the table. "Rachel's got her friend staying tonight" He stated. She looked at him puzzled but then seemed to realize and nodded her head. "yeah" She breathed.  
"Do you not like him?" He asked sensing the annoyance in her voice.  
"He's a polite boy but..." She stopped and looked at him "Gay" She said barely enough for Blaine to hear. He gasped and she nodded. She had thought that he was shocked because he was gay but it was quite the opposite. He was gasping because of his mothers reaction to him being gay.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked confused. She nodded and stared at him  
"Yes dear, why do you think your father and I sent you away to live with your aunt" He gasped again "And from what I hear, we were right in doing so because you have a girlfriend" She looked proudly at him and smirked.  
"Well yeah I guess you could call her that but-" She interrupted  
"Good I'm glad your over... that" She said as she scrunched her nose and looked disgusted. He sighed and let his mum get on with what she was doing.

Half an hour had passed and the kitchen was silent. Then the doorbell rang and his mum lept towards the door. "Rach food's here" She called up the stairs. She started pulling plates out of the cupboards as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Rachel walked in. A boy followed behind her and looked towards Blaine. He had light brown hair that was styled perfectly into a little quiff. He imagined running his hands through the boys hair and smiled to himself. He was wearing a faded red polo shirt that went perfectly with his gorgeous skin, Black skinny jeans that should have been illegal for a man to wear but he wore them perfectly. He had the perfect figure and perfect blue eyes that sparkled when he stared into them and smiled .

"Nice to meet you "He started but stopped when he realized he didn't know his name. He looked up.

"Kurt" Rachel piped in from beside their mother.  
"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine, Rachel's brother" He said smiling and holding his hand out for Kurt to shake. Kurt took it. He had soft, warm hands and it sent a shiver up Blaine's arm.  
"You too Blaine" He replied.

Rachel handed Kurt his plate of food and picked her own up. "Kurt and I will be upstairs eating our dinner" Blaine and his mother nodded their head. Kurt took one last look at him and turned to follow Rachel upstairs. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt until he couldn't see him anymore. His mother handed him his plate of food, he jumped off the table and pulled out a chair.

'Rachel's friend is hot' He thought to himself as he ate his dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday  
If you want I can post another one today to show how sorry I am?  
I've tried making this chapter as long as I can as well :p  
****Read and Review**

The next day Kurt woke up and shortly after drove home. The night had consisted of girly chats about boys, the only problem being that Kurt didn't have boys to talk about. Only one came to mind but he didn't know anything about him, he could have asked Rachel but he didn't know how she would have reacted had he told her; he had also only liked the look of him.

Rachel could apparently 'see it in his eyes' and kept bugging him but he didn't have anything to tell. After her long nagging she gave up and they moved onto other topics to discuss at sleep overs. They stayed awake until gone 12 o'clock but Kurt had complained about how staying up wasn't good for his skin, reluctantly Rachel agreed and they fell asleep to a movie playing in the background.

When they woke in the morning they went downstairs and made pancakes. They had a flour fight which was fun until Kurt realized he had flour in his hair. He had complained the rest of the morning while they made and ate the pancakes and he refused to go home with it in his hair because he didn't want people seeing him. He jumped in Rachel's shower while she was downstairs cleaning their plates and the kitchen floor.

After he was showered and he styled his wet hair the best he could he gathered his things and headed downstairs with his over night bag. He placed it near the door along with his shoes and said goodbye to Rachel in the kitchen. Blaine was also up, they had shared a look with each other, longer than they should have but Blaine didn't seem to mind. He didn't look away. When Kurt had turned to walk out Blaine had been staring after him, he had looked over his shoulder to see Blaine smirking as he walked away.

Kurt walked through his front door and walked straight to the living room. His dad was sitting in his chair and Carole sat on the sofa. It was only just mid-day so it was obvious that Finn was still in bed. Kurt, Carole and Burt were all morning people, they preferred to do things in the morning so that they knew they were done. Finn was a lazy person and preferred to use his time to his advantage as it was the weekend.

"Hey Bud, everything went alright seen as you didn't come back" Burt stated turning to acknowledge Kurt walking through the door and sitting on the sofa next to Carole. He nodded his head.  
"I let them speak when he first got there and left early so they could have today to talk as well" He replied  
"That was nice of you. Is the kid as bad as she made out him to be?" Burt questioned clearly worried  
"He seemed alright but I only saw him for a few minutes and didn't get a chance to speak to him" Carole turned to him and smiled  
"Is he hot then?" She asked. Kurt's eyes went wide as he stared at her and then to his dad. He looked just as taken back by her comment as Kurt had. He was looking concerned at Kurt and he could feel his cheeks going pink from the embarrassment.

"um he" He stuttered and stopped when he heard Carole laughing at him. He looked at her with a questioning glare which only made her laugh harder and louder. He looked over to his dad and he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
"Sorry" She said breathlessly and laughed again. "It's just your faces" She let out another fit of laughs but this time she managed to contain herself long enough to explain. She sighed loudly catching her breathe while looking at Kurt's and his fathers questioning looks.  
"I can see it in your eyes Kurt" She stopped and looked at him "You thought he was hot" She smirked and turned to his father. He also followed her actions and looked at his dad. Burt was looking intensely at him. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air which made Carole let out another little laugh.

"Rachel said the same thing 'I can see it in your eyes'" He mimicked the last. "There is nothing in my eyes dad stop trying to dig" He said angrily staring at him. Burt looked scared for a brief moment before narrowing his eyes and turning to Carole. She had her hand over mouth clearly trying to stop herself from laughing again.  
"Kurt It's a girl thing, we have that look when he see someone we like. You've also got all the signs" He looked at her in disbelief and narrowed his eyes challenging her to go on. "Your eyes look brighter; your cheeks went red when I mentioned it, you were smiling when you were talking about him even for a second and" Kurt interrupted her with his hand covering her mouth. She licked his hand quickly, he pulled away in disgust and looked at her in disbelief. When looking at him Carole burst out laughing again clutching her stomach as if in pain from laughing so much. He looked annoyed at her and then his dad. Burt was still closely examining his face, he smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah I see it" He said and began laughing softly.

Kurt looked between the two. Carole's face had gone bright red from laughing and she was still clutching her side. His dad was sitting on the edge of his chair looking between the two before setting his eyes on Kurt and joining his girlfriend in laughing clutching his side. Kurt sighed angrily and raised from his seat. Carole put her hand up trying to stop him from leaving. He sat down and quietly watched his dad and his dad's girlfriend compose themselves. They both sighed heavily and looked at Kurt again. He raised his eyebrows and waited for one of them to speak. They both turned to each-other and smirked.

"I'm sorry honey, your face was priceless when you realized you weren't subtle enough. Now your father agrees with me" She gestured over to Burt. He looked at Kurt and nodded.  
"Bud" He sighed "Now she's mentioned it, I sort of see it" he scrunched his face as if thinking "I see the signs now Carole" He nodded her head over dramatically and smiled at Kurt. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me" He said raising from his seat and turning to go back into the hall and collect his things. Once he had collected his things he poked his head around the door "So no-one need me" He said. That started his father and Carole off again. He walked downstairs to his cellar bedroom and sighed as he jumped on the bed.

'I couldn't have been that obvious could i?' He thought to himself. He shook his head and sighed as he got comfortable on top of his bed. He shut his eyes and fell asleep with the idea of Blaine in his head.

**00000000000000000000000**

A few hours later Kurt woke to someone shoving him. He had almost fallen off the bed but managed to hold onto the cover to hold himself. He looked over angrily to whoever had woken him. "Finn" He growled and narrowed his eyes. Finn stepped away from the bed with a scared look plastered on his face and held his hands up in defense.  
"Mom told me to wake you, dinners almost done" Kurt growled again and Finn took off towards the stairs. Kurt picked up his pillow quickly and threw it at Finn as he ran up the stairs. It hit him in the back of the head and he almost fell forward.

"Ouch" Kurt giggled to himself and smiled proudly "Dude you've got a hard throw" He laughed again as he heard Finn complain to his mother. He wasn't for being woken up. He got off the bed and headed to his bathroom to tame his bed hair.

'That's the last time I stay up late' He thought to himself as he splashed water over his face to wake himself up.

He walked up stairs, everyone was already sitting around the table plates of food on them. They all turned to Kurt when they heard him. He glared at his dad and Carole before sitting on the chair. They both laughed once. Finn looked confused at all of them but shrugged his shoulders.

After dinner, which again was awkward because his father and Carole were making jokes. "I bet he popped up in your dream didn't he Kurt" Carole had implied and winked at him. He told his family to go into the living room while he washed up the dishes. He had had enough of their jokes and sly comments every time Kurt commented. They were being very childish and while it warmed his heart to see his father having fun with his girlfriend it was getting annoying. He put the washed plates onto the draining board and walked into the living room. He settled himself in between Carole and Finn and watched the tv programme Finn had chosen.

At 10 Kurt look himself off to bed. He kissed his fathers cheek and hugged him, he turned to Carole and did the same. He turned to Finn, they had a mutual agreement that they wouldn't be affectionate. Finn stood and patted Kurt on the back, he pulled him into a side hug and sat back down. Kurt smiled down to him and walked downstairs. He did his night moisturizing routine and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've just finished writing this chapter and thought I'd post it as I did say I would. Hope you enjoy **

Blaine woke the next morning looking around the room. He jumped out of bed and walked back into the wall. Where was he? He didn't recognize the room he was in. His eyes had glazed over and his head was spinning. He steadied himself against the wall and blinked rapidly. Once his vision became clear he studied the room, his eyes fell on the guitar laying on the desk. As he looked closer he saw his initial carved into it. He let out a relived sigh and rubbed his eyes with one hand while one was still on the wall.

The hand that was placed on the wall went straight to his head as he felt his heartbeat slow. He climbed onto his bed and sat cross-legged and examined his room. He hadn't been in his room in almost 3 years. He felt alien sitting in the room that had been his for 14 years but that hadn't for almost 3. Once he familiarized himself with his room he focused on the laughter coming from downstairs. He heard two sets of laughter and voices.

Kurt had stayed last night, that must be him and Rachel downstairs. He thought to himself, he smiled as he heard the high pitch laughter scream of Rachel yelling

"I'll get you back for that Hummel" He rolled his eyes at his sisters childish behavior. He decided he would go downstairs and see what the noise was about after he had had a shower. He collected his things and a towel and went to the bathroom. He started running the water as he got undressed. When he got in the shower he let a pleased sigh.

After his shower he got dressed and went downstairs. He didn't hear two sets of laughter as he descended the stairs. As he turned the corner to enter his kitchen he saw Rachel sweeping up the now white floor.

"Well that doesn't look good Titch" Rachel jumped and turned putting her hand to her heart as she glared at him. He laughed and took a seat at the table. He looked around the rest of the kitchen and saw that there was flour practically everywhere. Every nook and cranny visible to the naked eyes.  
"What happened here then?" He asked. Rachel was now on her knees sweeping the flour from the floor into a pan and throwing it into the bin. She laughed as she turned to him.

"Kurt and I had a flour fight making pancakes" she turned to the sink and ran the water, she chuckled to herself and put the dirty utensils in the bowl as she reached to the cloth and ran it threw the water. She then started wiping the counters down. Blaine nodded his head even though she couldn't see him do so.

As he sat and watched Rachel wash up he thought "Where's Kurt then?" He asked curiously. He had wanted to see him again. He hadn't had a proper encounter with him but what could he say, the boy was hot and Blaine wanted to get to know him purely because he was Rachel's best friend. He was trying to convince himself he was being a good big brother and looking out for her when boys where involved but he needed the excuse to get to know Kurt for his own purposes.

Kurt had accidentally popped up in his dreams last night. In his dream he and Kurt may or may not have had a picnic in their local park. He shook his head at the memory of his dream and looked at Rachel. "He's jumped in the shower, he refused to leave until it was out of his hair" She said, he could tell by her tone that she had rolled her eyes. He laughed once to himself.

As him and Rachel were making small talk, Kurt appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He said good-bye to Rachel and smiled at Blaine. He stared after Kurt as he walked out the door. Kurt had turned back once more before disappearing from Blaine view. He smirked to himself. He had wanted to get to know Kurt a bit more but today obviously wasn't the day.

Rachel brought him out of his thoughts but saying that she was heading upstairs to take a shower herself. He nodded "Do you want to do something today?" He asked. She nodded and smiled wildly at him an turned walking out the kitchen.

Him and Rachel spent most of the day in the living room exchanging funny stories about themselves while they had been away and about their friends. Blaine had told Rachel about Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, he purposely ignored the mention of Georgia because she wasn't a friend of his. He hadn't really wanted anything to do with her. His aunt Carole had convinced him to start dating her so that he could please his parents.  
The guys knew he was gay and didn't actually like Georgia. None of them actually liked her, she was to forward with people. She didn't let you tell her things on your own terms, it would have to be on her terms or she would throw a strop until someone told her. She was a very nosy person and forward with wanting their 'relationship' to take the next step. He wasn't really considering what they had a relationship because in a relationship you were supposed to enjoy the others company and work towards loving them. But Blaine knew for a fact that he would never be able to love her because he was still gay. As much as his parents hated the fact he was gay and there would be nothing that could change.

He had thought that when he first arrived in London he could turn himself straight but when he first kissed Georgia he had pulled back in disgust. He had kept himself up all night when he had reluctantly agreed to start dating her because he felt bad. He knew he would never be happy with the relationship. Even if he had tried to say against it she would have pressured him and forced him into agreeing. They didn't spend time together because Blaine would never invite her out with him and his boys or he would make up an excuse for her to leave them all alone.

Blaine had been so upset with his relationship that he had started cheating on her. It wasn't a second relationship he was getting himself in to but it was so he could keep pretending to be dating Georgia. It wasn't always one boy that he fooled around with it was different ones. He didn't need to worry about them telling anyone because they were all closeted and didn't want anything more from Blaine.

Thinking about it sent Blaine into quiet mode. Rachel didn't seem to notice because she filled the silence with something a topic that Blaine had missed entirely. He felt bad for cheating and fooling around making himself seem bad, but Georgia wasn't there when he needed her to be. His friends were there for him but they didn't understand when Blaine needed a shoulder to cry on because something or someone had reminded him of his mom or dad or Rachel.

He went to the boys so that he could take his mind off of his life. He enjoyed it living with Carole and Lily was his life but he needed to feel loved by someone else. He had dreamed of being in a relationship, with someone who loved him for who he was and someone who wouldn't judge him for his past mistakes he made. He wanted a relationship where he didn't feel the need to cheat because that person made him feel loved and made him feel good in their relationship. He knew it was rare to find people openly gay at his age but he wanted to have experience before he met the person he was going to marry and settle down with. He wanted to tell his future children about the horrible relationships he had been in before he had met the person who changed his life and that person would be their dad.

Getting carried away in his thoughts he was pulled out of them by Rachel. It wasn't late but Blaine felt emotionally drained. He decided to take himself off to bed. He wouldn't have been very good company anyway. When he got into his room he got changed and laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. He looked at the clock on his bedside table **11.20pm **it read. He decided that he would call Lily tomorrow. Tomorrow was Monday but it was the summer holidays so he didn't have to worry about waiting till after school to contact Lily.

With the thought of calling Lily tomorrow Blaine drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it :0)**

Kurt was walking around the shop. He was currently in the vegetable isle looking for healthy food that everyone would like. Finn and Burt hated when he went shopping especially when he went alone, he was a health freak. Sue him for him wanting to look good. He had no one to look god for but he kept up appearance, it was the most important thing to Kurt so he kept himself healthy and anyone he cared about. Carole liked when Kurt went shopping, she knew that he would come back with everything she asked for and more if he thought it was suitable and everyone would like it.

As he was walking down the frozen isle he spotted someone walk past on the other end. They had familiar black curly hair, It reminded him of Blaine. Everyone in the shop was reminding him of Blaine, he had spotted a lot of people with black hair or curly hair but he had yet to see one with black curly hair with a little gel in it. He shook his head at thought of running into him in the shop and carried on down the isle. He picked up frozen pizza's, wedgies and ice cream. He thought everyone would appreciate it since it was a nice hot day and it was summer so Kurt thought he deserved a treat.

He walked down to the end of the isle and round the corner up to the next. The isle that had crisps and biscuits. As he looked up he saw the head of hair again that reminded him of Blaine. He smiled to himself and walked up the isle. The black hair was facing the right side of the isle while Kurt was turned looking at the left side of the isle. He was right next to the person and if they were to turn around they would be standing next to each other. Kurt was facing the crisps. He bent down to look at the ones on the lower shelf, Finn had requested him get specific crisps. As he reached out to the crisps he felt someone stand next to him. He put the crisps in the trolley and stood up. As he stood he turned to the person next to him. The man had also turned to Kurt. As they smiled at each other Kurt looked into his eyes. They were hazel just like

"Kurt?" Kurt stood back to look at the person, who obviously knew his name. As he took in the persons appearance he noticed it was in fact Blaine. Blaine was wearing the same black jeans he was wearing the other day, he had a navy blue t-shirt that showed his arm muscles and converses on. Blaine was looking confused but was smiling.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt said nodding his head. He wasn't sure if Blaine had asked if it was him because he wasn't sure or if he wasn't sure on his name. Blaine's smile grew bigger the confusion leaving his face. They stayed silent for a moment not sure of what to do. Kurt knew he wanted to get to know Blaine; (because he was Rachel's brother- he had told himself not for his purposes) but he wasn't sure on how to start a conversation up. Blaine had turned back to the crisps and was filling his basket with 2 packets.

"Are you having a party?" Kurt joked as he looked down to the basket. He hadn't meant to say it but the filter in his brain had obviously shut off. Blaine looked at the basket and laughed.  
"It's food for Rachel and I, we were kind of hungry" He looked back up and into Kurt's eyes. Kurt saw a sparkle in Blaine's eyes, he sighed and looked away quickly. When he looked back he saw a flicker of hurt in Blaine's eyes but then he saw the sparkle again.

"Sound's fun" Kurt replied turning to look at the biscuits.  
"Yeah It will be nice to talk to Rachel properly" Blaine said and turned with Kurt. Kurt looked at him for a moment and smiled but turned back to the biscuits. If he didn't get the right ones Finn would go mental at him.

"Are you really going to all of the food yourself?" Blaine joked at he looked down at the trolley half full of food. "It's all pretty healthy but I'm sure you'd put on weight if you ate it all" He laughed. Kurt put the biscuits in the trolley and laughed with Blaine shaking his head.  
"Food shopping for the week. I like getting out the house and this is a good excuse" He explained. Blaine looked at Kurt concerned but shook his head  
"That's nice of you to do" Kurt nodded.

Kurt wasn't sure if they had finished their conversation but he needed to go down another isle. He looked at Blaine who was still smiling at him and turned the trolley around to go back down the isle. Blaine followed. Kurt went to the next isle and Blaine was still following. He looked confused but he was happy that he might be able to get to know Blaine better if they did shopping together. He decided if Blaine was going the same way they may as well start up a conversation.

"So what are you and Rachel planning to do?" Blaine shrugged  
"Not sure, I was hoping that we could talk but you know what Rach is like, she wont let you get a word in edge ways" Kurt laughed and nodded.  
"I sure do know her, I've had to put up with her for almost 2 years" Blaine laughed and touched Kurt's elbow  
"I am sorry to hear that" He said mockingly and laughed. Kurt looked alarmed at the sudden touch but laughed.

"I think we might just sit and watch films" Kurt nodded to show he was listening and put the yogurts into the trolley.

As they walked round the shop together they made small talk. It became obvious to Kurt that Blaine wasn't looking for anything he was following Kurt around to continue talking. At the thought he got a warm sensation in his stomach and smiled wildly. Once Kurt had finished shopping he turned to Blaine who had been watching him.

"Do you need anything else?" Blaine shook his head. "Did you just follow me round the shop then?" Blaine nodded and smirked. Kurt looked confused  
"We were talking, it would have been rude to just walk off" Blaine reasoned. Kurt nodded once, unsure if he believed him. He walked towards the check out, he gestured for Blaine to go first but Blaine had shook his head and told him to go first. He unloaded his shopping onto the check out and pushed the trolley to the end. He could feel eyes on his back so he turned to look over his shoulder. Blaine was looking at his back deep in thought. He turned back smiling and started packing the shopping in the bags.

After he was packed and payed he waited till Blaine was finished. Once Blaine was finished he walked with him to his car. Blaine helped him unload the shopping into the trunk of the car.  
"Do you want to get a coffee with me?" He asked sheepishly. Kurt was going to refuse but he looked at Blaine's face, he could imagine saying no and Blaine looking like a kicked puppy.  
"Sure" He smiled. Blaine looked up his eyes sparkling  
"Great are you free now?" He asked hopeful. Kurt thought for a second  
"I thought you had to get back for Rachel?" Blaine shook his head  
"When I left she was face timing her boyfriend" Blaine shrugged  
"That means Finn's going to" He stopped he didn't want to think about how annoying Finn would be if he was 'with' Rachel.

"Yeah I can go now, Where do you wanna go?" He asked. Blaine shrugged again  
"Do you know where the Lima bean is?" He asked hopeful  
"Yeah" Kurt replied. He loved the coffee there.  
"Good"  
"Do you want a lift with me?" He asked. Blaine turned and looked around the parking lot  
"I have a motor bike" He sighed "Let me put the bag in the bike and I'll catch a lift with you?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine took off in the opposite directions running towards a black motor bike. He lifted the seat of the bike up and placed the bag inside. He ran back to Kurt smiling. Kurt walked to the drivers side and slid in. Blaine following him on the passengers side. He smiled at Blaine and took off out the parking lot towards the Lima bean.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry I haven't updated, I was a bit busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter :0) **

At the Lima bean Blaine had insisted on paying for Kurt as he had asked him for coffee. The car journey took a little longer than expected because of traffic but it wasn't awkward for the two to sit in the car. When there was silence it wasn't awkward it was a comfortable silence until one of them found another topic. Blaine had explained what him and Rachel had done yesterday and how relieved he was when Rachel treated him the same and didn't hate him for leaving. Kurt had reassured him that Rachel never hated him, she was pissed that she hadn't heard anything from him but she was also relieved that Blaine accepted her back with open arms and that he hadn't changed like she had feared.

When they arrived Kurt found a table and Blaine ordered the coffee. He came back with a medium drip for himself and a grande nonfat mocha for Kurt. "Thanks" He said as he retrieved it from Blaine, their fingers touching briefly enough to send a shiver up both of their arms like the first time they shook hands. They cleared their throats and Blaine sat opposite Kurt.

"How long have you and Rachel known each other?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought  
"About 2 and half almost 3 years now I think" Blaine nodded his head  
"Why?" He asked  
"I don't remember Rachel mentioning a Kurt before I left" He shrugged his shoulders  
"Oh, must have been a little after you left, she did go on about a Blaine but I never knew she had another brother" Kurt looked at Blaine's face and instantly regretted saying what he had said. His face looked like he had kicked a puppy, It was obvious how much Kurt's statement had hurt Blaine as Kurt looked into his hazel eyes. They were glistening almost as if they were hold un-shed tears but they quickly recovered as Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Well... Okay then, anyway how did you meet?" Kurt put his head down as his cheeks got red. Blaine looked confused but he could see the blush creeping on Kurt's face.  
"That's an embarrassing story actually" Kurt said, his head still down. Blaine laughed  
"Well now you have to tell me the curiosity might just kill me" He said. Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine. Blaine sent him a wink and Kurt's face instantly went back down. He laughed  
"Well it was actually because" He paused and looked towards Blaine "You have to promise not to laugh" Blaine put his hand to heart and gave him a reassuring smile. Kurt continued "Because I had a crush on this guy, Finn, Rachel was after him and wouldn't leave him alone. I also wouldn't leave him alone. She approached me and yelled at me for liking someone she also like and she said and I quote 'He would never go for you because guess what he's not gay and not interested' We starting yelling at each other in the hallway. After a few weeks I realized that I wasn't going to get anywhere with him and so I left him alone. Rachel thought I had done it for her sake but something happened but she forgave me for going after him and we've kind of been inseparable since. That might have something to do with her being with Finn now and Finn being my step-brother but potato patato" Kurt shrugged as he finished his story and looked towards Blaine. He looked like he was thinking before smirking

"So you had a crush on your step-brother?" He snickered. Kurt's cheeks became red again as he tried to explain himself  
"In my defense, he was the only one on the football team and really any boy who was nice to me. I was jealous of everyone else having someone. Also my dad and his mum weren't dating at the time" Blaine was thinking again. He sipped his coffee and licked his lips as he looked into Kurt's eyes and spoke  
"I think that's cute" Kurt smiled and felt a warming feeling in the pit of his stomach as they locked eyes. Blaine cleared his throat and turned his focus to sipping at his coffee again. Kurt smiled towards him and he smiled back.

"So that is how you and Rach met?" He asked. Kurt nodded and took a sip of his own drink. "Certainly sounds like her" Blaine chuckled.  
"Why did you leave?" Kurt asked suddenly and shyly but confidently. He wasn't sure of Blaine's reaction so he looked at him closely. Blaine sighed as he looked at him.  
"I would tell you but I haven't explained it to Rachel yet and It wouldn't feel right for her best friend, who I haven't properly talked to until now, to know before her" Blaine looked at Kurt apologetically  
"It's fine I understand, I'm sorry for prying" Blaine shook his head and reached his hand on top of Kurt's which where around his coffee cup.  
"It's fine I understand why you wanted to know and It's nothing to do with not wanting to tell you. You'll probably find out eventually" Kurt nodded.

They were silent for a minute or two before Blaine changed the subject. "So what do you do when your not arguing with my sister and going after your brother?" Blaine laughed and winked towards Kurt as he took his hand away from Kurt's. He looked at Blaine and laughed but glared his eyes playfully.  
"Very funny, I help my dad down at his shop" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"You don't have anyone to spend time with?" He shook his head  
"Only Rachel" Blaine smirked

"No special person then?" Kurt looked at Blaine and saw him smirking. He shook his head cautiously. Blaine's smile grew bigger as he nodded ones. "What about you?" Kurt asked. Blaine's face dropped as if he'd been reminded of something.  
"It's complicated"  
"So that's a yes?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. Blaine just shrugged and looked annoyed. It wasn't aimed at Kurt, that he could see, It was almost like he was having a battle with himself. "Is she pretty?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

Well that had answered Kurt's thoughts. The nice ones were always the straight ones. He sighed and watched Blaine. He looked like he was arguing with himself which Kurt couldn't understand why.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded once before looking at Kurt and nodding multiple times. He held his head and laughed at himself, Kurt joined in laughing.  
"Yeah sorry mini argument with myself" Kurt laughed  
"May I ask why?" Blaine shrugged  
"You'll find out later" Blaine winked towards him. Kurt looked at him confused but sighed when he knew he wouldn't get a decent answer from him. He didn't know Blaine very well, or at all really, but the way he winked towards him was like him making a promise that he would know sooner or later. Kurt sighed, Blaine seems like a complicated guy and Kurt didn't know if he was worth holding on for yet. He was getting ahead of himself, they had come for coffee as friends, he shared an embarrassing story with him but Blaine was still a mysterious gorgeous looking boy to Kurt and he said twice that Kurt would find out sooner or later. Did that mean that they were going to become friends?

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked pulling him out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah just thinking to myself"  
"About?" Kurt smirked.  
"You'll find out later?" Kurt winked at Blaine and laughed at him.  
"Touche Hummel" He nodded once and took the last sip of his coffee. "Do you want another?" He asked Kurt. Kurt took the last mouthful of his coffee and rose from his seat. He took Blaine's empty cup and walked towards the counter without another word. He looked back over to see Blaine smiling and watching him.

He ordered their coffees and walked back handing Blaine his as he sat down. When they were halfway through their coffees Blaine's phone started ringing. He apologize as he reached into his pocket. He looked down at the caller ID and his face lit up. "Hey baby girl" He cried as he answered the phone. "I've missed you so much, I was going to call you later when I wasn't busy... Yeah I promised I would " He giggled. It was a cute giggle that Kurt couldn't help swooning over. He looked at Blaine questioning but he held one finger up to Kurt to wait a second.

He watched Blaine interact on the phone. His face was glowing and he couldn't stop smiling. Kurt thought back to their conversation earlier and how distant Blaine had been about his girlfriend. Maybe that was her on the phone? Kurt was jealous. He knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't help it. They were having a nice time of getting to know each other but then his girlfriend had to interrupt and take his attention away. He knew he was being childish but he saw how happy she was making him and it made Kurt's heart long for someone to be able to make him feel like that. He sighed.

"Wow Lil that sounds amazing... Yeah... Sorry I'm actually busy now baby...Yeah I know and I'll call you later... Yep before bed I promise you. Okay I love you too so much bye" He hung up and sighed happily. Blaine was still smiling, it had faltered a little bit but he was smiling bigger than Kurt had seen him during their coffee. Kurt thought it was odd that earlier he looked torn and upset about talking to her but when she called he lit up like a Christmas tree and couldn't stop smiling. Weird.

"Sorry about that I haven't spoken to her since I left" Kurt shook his head in understanding. He finished the last sip of his coffee again and rose from his seat throwing his cup away. He returned back to the table. "Shall we go?" Blaine's face fell as he looked up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's heart broke seeing Blaine look disappointed.  
"I just realized I had ice-cream in the shopping and so It's probably melted which is going to be a mess to clean if I leave it too long" Blaine sighed but faked a smile towards Kurt. He returned the false smile. Blaine rose from his seat and headed towards the door holding it open for Kurt. He couldn't help but smile for real at how gentlemanly he was.

They returned back to the shop parking lot quicker than when they left as there was no traffic.  
"Thanks for coffee Kurt" Blaine beamed. Kurt returned the smile  
"Thank-you for the coffee" Blaine winked one last time at Kurt as he headed towards his bike. He lifted the seat to the bike up, nodded his head and climbed onto the bike. He looked towards Kurt one last time before riding off out of the parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like this Chapter guys :0) It's got Lily and the Warblers in it **

Kurt and Blaine didn't speak again for another week. They were enjoying their holidays. Kurt was helping his dad any chance he got so he could make money. When he had enough he went out with Mercedes and they shopped for hours, he brought a few more outfits than he needed and spent some of his time cooking with Carole and watching films with Finn.

Blaine spent his time with Rachel. They had become inseparable again, they sat and watched films all day, one day they went shopping so Blaine could get some new clothes. Rachel had insisted that he have other clothes apart from black and they caught up so It felt like neither of them had been away. Blaine still had to tell Rachel why he left but she hadn't been too bothered with knowing and she hadn't pushed him into telling her. He felt bad for not telling her but he wasn't sure how she would react. He had seen his parents reactions and he knew he couldn't handle it if Rachel's reaction was the same.

Rachel wanted to know why Blaine had left but she was enjoying spending time with him and getting to know the new Blaine. He had changed in 3 years but it was something she was getting used to. His attitude was laid back but it didn't bother her because she needed to learn to be more laid back so she was taking a few pages from Blaine's books.

Kurt and Blaine met again a week later on a Monday in the shop again. Kurt was doing the weekly shop as he had done the week before and Blaine was there for more food for him and Rachel. Blaine had taken it upon himself to go to the shop in hopes of seeing Kurt again and it had worked because he could see Kurt in the isle before him. He stood at the bottom thinking of a way that he could approach him again without seeming creepy. He walked up to Kurt "Seems we meet again" He had startled Kurt but when his fell on Blaine's the panic was gone and he smiled.

"It seems we do" He laughed.  
"Here for the same reason again? Being a good boy and doing the shopping" He winked towards Kurt. His cheeks went pink and his head went down. He loved when he made Kurt blush, he had only done it a few times but every time it had made Blaine's stomach do a back flip and his smile widen. Kurt nodded  
"Yes, are you here for more food?" Blaine nodded and Kurt raised his eyebrows and laughed.

Blaine followed Kurt round the shops again as they spoke about what they had done during the week. "I think Rachel was going to invite you round this week to stay?" Blaine said, When Rachel had told him she might be busy one day during the week Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He had enjoyed their last coffee together and had learnt a fair bit about Kurt during that time. He was looking forward to seeing Kurt in his house again. He had also hoped that Rachel would invite him to spend time with the both of them.

"She hasn't said anything to me yet but I was planning on calling her tonight to catch up" Blaine nodded and smiled. They carried on round the shop while Kurt filling his trolley with healthy food and Blaine finding all the un-healthy food he could for him and Rachel. Kurt would look a Blaine every time he picked the food out but Blaine just smiled at him and he would look away.

When they were done with shopping Kurt invited Blaine out for coffee again. They had 3 cups of coffee during their time and Kurt didn't make an excuse to leave again. Blaine knew it must have been something to do with him talking to Lily on the phone. He knew he had been rude but he had missed her so much and it had only been 2 days since he had seen her. He had watched Kurt while he was on the phone and he had looked very thoughtful. When he made the excuse of needing to go he thought that he had screwed up with Kurt all together so when Kurt invited him to coffee again he had made sure his phone was on silent. He wasn't expecting Lily to call because he had spoken to her last night and had promised to call later that night before he bed time again.

After 3 cups of coffee Blaine had suggested leaving. "This might become a thing of ours every Monday" Blaine had joked. Kurt had laughed and nodded his head.  
"Yeah it might" Blaine's stomach did a back flip again. Him and Kurt had 'thing'.

They parted at the parking lot again when Blaine climbed onto his motorbike and rode home. When he had got home Rachel was on the phone to Finn and making arrangements to meet up with him. As soon as she saw Blaine come through the door she had ended the call with Finn.

"How long does it take you to go shopping Blaine?" She joked a hint of annoyance showing in her voice.  
"Sorry Rach still trying to know my way around the shop" He lied. She nodded her head even though he knew she didn't him she left it. "Was that Finn on the phone?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen. He put the ice-cream in the freezer, it had melted since he had left it for so long but he had put it in the fridge to hopefully solidify again before Rachel noticed and questioned him. She nodded her head to Blaine's question.

"Weren't you going to invite your friend" He was pretending to think "Kurt round?" He asked. Her eyes went wide in realization. She had forgotten to ask him.  
"Yeah I will later, I was going to call him" That's what Kurt had said he thought to himself. He was going to tell her but she would just question him as to why he had spoken to Kurt and she may have put the pieces together as to why he had taken so long.

Wednesday came around, Blaine and Rachel were sitting on the sofa watching a programme she had wanted on. Blaine wasn't really paying attention. Tonight Kurt was staying round. Rachel had made him run to the shops again earlier that day with a list of things to get for them. Blaine had planned on staying in his room, skyping Lily and the Wes. He had texted them but apparently they had a lot of catching up to do. The doorbell rang but Rachel hadn't registered it so Blaine got up from his spot and went to the door.

They greeted each other at the door but the rest of the night they didn't see each other. Rachel had dragged Kurt up to her room as soon as he came, He could hear them talking from his room but he wasn't paying attention. He was talking to Lily.

"Wesy, David, Jeff and Nicky took me to the park today Blainey" He was smiling as she told him about what they did but he sighed. He missed being able to take her to the park and hang with his friends. It was nice being home and hanging with Rachel but he missed his friends a lot.  
"That sounds great baby girl" He replied. She giggled on the other end of the phone.  
"I've missed you lots Blainey, when are you coming back?" He sighed. He hated explaining to her that he wasn't come back any time soon. Every time he had told her she would silent cry on the other end. He knew she cried because he could hear her sniffing.  
"I don't know yet Lil, How about tomorrow I call mummy and ask?" He asked. She gasped  
"Yes Blainey, please please please yes" She screamed excitedly.  
"I'm not promising anything Lil"  
"I know Blainey" He smiled.

After he had sung her to sleep, like he did every night. He hung up once he heard her snoring and texted Wes. He reached to the end of his bed and turned his laptop on. Once he was signed in Wes' face appeared on his screen along with David, Jeff and Nick.

"Sup guys" Blaine said. They all smiled and screamed to him. He laughed at their behavior. They spoke for hours enjoying each others company.

"I'm going to ask Carole if I can come down. Might be for the day or for a few days I don't know" They all literally jumped from the laptop on Wes' desk onto the bed. Blaine laughed as he watched his friends wishing he was their enjoying their company again.

"Like I said to Lil I'm not making promises but I'm sure Carole will let me stay for a day or two" They all stopped jumping and returned to their positions in front of the camera.

"We know dude, were just happy to see you" Nick said. Blaine smiled to them and the carried on talking till the early hours of the morning. Nick and Jeff had fallen asleep on Wes' bed a few hours ago but Blaine, Wes and David were still talking and arranging for Blaine's return. When Blaine couldn't keep his eyes open any longer he said good night to the boys and shut his laptop down.

He was looking forward to calling his aunt later. He had missed her a lot too, It was weird when he came home that he didn't see her in the kitchen with Lily on the sides stiring dinner for the three of them. He smiled at the thought and shut his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys **

Kurt and Rachel had spent most of their night gossiping. Well Kurt had spent the majority of the night listening to her. His mind drifted off to Blaine a few times because he could hear him talking and laughing. First of all it sounded like he was on the phone, he guessed to his girlfriend again because he could hear faintly the smile on his face. It then sounded like he was with friends, he kept hearing multiple voices of screaming and laughing.

Rachel had fallen asleep earlier than Kurt so he laid their listening to Blaine. Not being creepy but he couldn't sleep.

He woke the next morning to someone knocking on the door. He crept off of the floor and went to answer it. It was Blaine. Kurt wiped his face over with his hands and tried to look more awake.  
"Sorry If I woke you" Kurt shook his head. He didn't mind being woken by Blaine he thought. Kurt looked at him questioningly waiting for him to explain the real reason he had woken him up. Blaine's eyes grew in realization and cleared his throat. "I was making coffee and wanted to know if you wanted any?" Kurt smiled at him and nodded. "Okay I'll do you a cup" Blaine started turning and walking down the stairs. Kurt followed carefully shutting the door behind him not wanting to wake Rachel up yet.

He knew better than to wake her up. Last time he had tried she almost punched him in the face. She needs her beauty sleep, so she has to wake up when her body is ready to.

He walked around the table and sat down. Blaine poured the coffee into a cup and handed it to Kurt. He grabbed his own cup and sat on the opposite side of him. Blaine smiled over as he drank.

"It feels weird, It's not Monday" Blaine said lightening their mood. Kurt laughed  
"Yeah I know" He sipped at his coffee watching Blaine fidget in his seat.  
"How did you sleep?" Blaine asked  
"It was okay when you finally went to sleep" Kurt joked and winked at him. Blaine blushed  
"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't realize the goons were being so loud. You should have come in and told me to shut the hell up" Kurt laughed and shook his head  
"It was okay. I wasn't listening to if that's what your worried about but it was funny listening to them screaming" Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together

"That was because I told them I would try and visit them soon"  
"They seemed pretty excited about it"  
"Yeah, too excited but I've missed them so it should be fun if I'm allowed"  
"Why wouldn't you be able to go?"  
"It all depends on my Aunt and if my parents want me to go back. My mum will probably be all for it"  
"Why only your mum?"

"My" He gulped "Girlfriend lives there so she'll assume I want to see her"  
"But you don't?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head  
"I would like to avoid seeing her" Kurt thought for a moment. If he doesn't want to see his girlfriend why was he so happy to talk to her on the phone?  
"I thought you would want to?" He asked  
"Why do you think that?" Blaine asked  
"One reason- because she is your girlfriend and Two- you seem happy when you talk to her?" Blaine thought for a moment

"When have you heard me to talk to her?" He asked  
"When we were having coffee one time and last night you were" He paused "Weren't you?" They sat in silence as Blaine looked like he was thinking.  
"What did I say her name was?" He asked  
"You haven't said it to me but I heard you call her Lil" Blaine laughed. It was a full belly laugh. He had to calm himself down before he tried speaking again. Kurt looked at him confused as he waited

"No" He breathed "That's my cousin" He laughed once and breathed again "Lily is my cousin. My girlfriend is called Georgia" Kurt felt stupid. He had jumped to conclusions and embarrassed himself in front of Blaine. He had gotten himself thinking about him and his cousin. He shuddered at the thought "Oh" He finally said

"Lily is 4" He laughed "I can't believe you thought she was my girlfriend"  
"Sorry" Kurt said embarrassed and looked down to his lap, his hands on the table closed together as his cheeks reddened. Blaine shook his head and placed his hands on Kurt's. He looked up into his hazel eyes and his embarrassment disappeared.

"Don't feel embarrassed, I should have said who was on the phone"

"Blaine you don't need to tell me anything. Were just becoming friends" He sighed as he said 'Friends' They had spent a lot of time together over the weeks and they learnt a lot about each other while they sat in the coffee shop. He was beginning to like Blaine a little more than a friend. He knew nothing would happen between them because he had a girlfriend but Kurt's thought wound him up and made up scenarios.

Blaine looked at him sympathetically. "Kurt friends are supposed to tell each other things I'm sorry that I had you thinking Lily was my girlfriend" Kurt shrugged  
"It's fine Blaine. Your making a bigger deal out of it. It didn't bother me I just assumed Lily was your girlfriend as you were always so happy to talk to her. You did confuse me though because when I brought up you having a girlfriend you went quiet and changed the subject so when I thought it was her on phone I was really confused" He furrowed his brows.

Blaine chuckled "That's a conversation to have another time. Now we should enjoy the time we have before Rach wakes up and It's hell for the both of us" He smiled towards Kurt. He returned the smile. Blaine had done it again. When his girlfriend was brought up he had changed the subject. Kurt liked that he had changed the subject because he was thinking too much into it and it could have become very awkward very soon but he also wanted to get to the bottom of the girlfriend subject.

His morning had consisted of him and Blaine talking and making a mess with breakfast. Blaine's parents had come home to a mess in the kitchen and the two of them doubled over laughing. After they had eaten they tidied up and sat in the living room talking some more. When Rachel woke around noon the three of them had gone out into the Anderberry back garden. They laid towels down on the patio and sunbathed. Kurt complained about his skin but it was forgotten when he laid down and felt the warm sun on his skin. They splashed in the pool having a water fight a little after dinner and went back to sunbathing to dry themselves.

Kurt was asked to stay another night. Since he was having fun with the siblings he decided he would. He ran home to get another change of the clothes for the next day. Blaine went with him and waited in the car while he ran in. He said hello to his father sitting in his chair and Carole on the arm cuddling in the living room. When he had gone down to his room he bumped into Finn and Puck in the hall way. Puck was staying the night. It made Kurt want to stay at home so he could hang with the two but he knew he wouldn't enjoy himself as much so he ran to his room and collected his things quickly. His dad questioned him "Why are you rushing Kiddo?" When he ran into the living room. He kissed him and Carole on the cheek and as he shut the door he realized he hadn't answered his dad. "Blaine's waiting in the car" he replied slamming the door behind him. He knew tomorrow his dad would ask about Blaine but for now he was happy to the possibility of another good night.

Him and Blaine drove to the shop to get more food for the three of them. He hoped that Rachel would let Blaine hang with them tonight. All of them had fun outside in the back garden and he was hoping they could continue to have fun tonight.

When they got back Rachel tried pushing Blaine out of her room but Kurt had put up a fight and defended him. "I like having him around" He defended. Him and Blaine shared a smile as Rachel huffed in annoyance. They spent the night watching more films and laughing. Rachel had fallen asleep first again so he and Blaine stayed awake talking. Blaine was meant to share a bed with Rachel but they had fallen asleep next to each other. Blaine had moved in his sleep so his head was on Kurt's shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to say thanks for the positive reviews i'm getting. It means a lot guys :0) **

Blaine could feel something moving under his head. It was moving evenly and it was very warm. His mind was groggy from waking up he had yet to open his eyes to see what was moving. He felt an odd comfort laying still but adjusted his eyes to the light streaming in through the curtains so he could see his 'pillow'. He buried his face more into the pillow and took a deep breathe, closing his eyes and smelling something almost familiar. Vanilla?

He felt his 'pillow' squirm under him, he moved with it. He realized when he moved that his right arm was also resting on something warm and it was moving. He opened his eyes to be greeted with fabric. It was grey his bedding wasn't grey. He lifted his head slightly and came face to face with someones chin he jolted back as his eyes traveled up the chin and to the face. He recognized it instantly Kurt! He furrowed his brows 'How was Kurt with him?' He laid his head back down onto Kurt's chest shutting his eyes and listening to his even breathes and heartbeat. He thought back to last night. He and Kurt were talking late and Blaine had moved next to Kurt from the bed so he didn't wake Rachel while they were talking. He had felt tired and laid his head partially on Kurt's pillow. He heard Kurt start singing and fell asleep to his beautiful voice.

His eyes widened in realization. He had fallen asleep next to Kurt last night and some how moved so his head was resting on Kurt's chest. Did Kurt not mind? He looked back to his face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Blaine smiled.

Kurt started moving under him again and incoherently speaking. He watched as his eyelids started to flutter until they opened fully. His eyes shut almost instantly from the light, just as Blaine had experienced. Blaine stayed silent not knowing if he had realized their current position. His eyes opened again searching the room until they fell onto him. "Morning?" he questioned as he looked at Blaine. Blaine smiled down at him and replied. Kurt still looked confused as his eyes searched down his body, Blaine followed his search and his eyes widened as he looked down at their entwined legs.

"Umm" Blaine started looking back up to view Kurt's face. He looked confused but his expression changed when his eyes landed back on Blaine.  
"Did we sleep together last night?" Both their eyes widened. "I mean not like that because i'm sure i would remember and we wouldn't be clothed" He sighed "And you have a girlfriend so it would be weird if we did and" Blaine put his hand over Kurt's mouth. Kurt nodded once and he removed his hand.

"Now that you've calmed down a little" He started "We obviously fell asleep with each other I'm sorry If I startled you" He shook his head  
"I'm sorry Blaine this must be really awkward and horrible for you and I totally understand if you never want to speak to me again because this is obviously my fault" He stopped and took a deep breathe Blaine took the opportunity to speak again.

"It wasn't your fault Kurt I obviously fell asleep on you so I'm the one who should be saying sorry why should you?"  
"Because I gave you 'the gay'" He said using air quotations. Blaine was utterly confused What was he going on about?

"I'm sorry what? The gay?"  
"Yeah I pasted the gay onto you so now you hate me and will never talk to me again and I'm sorry"

"Kurt I've already said It's my fault. You can't pass the gay onto me do you know why?" He stopped not expecting him to answer but stopping for effect. "Because It's not a real thing. That's what the homophobic dicks think because they need someone to blame because they can't come to terms that they are gay" Kurt sat up examining Blaine's face

"So your not scared and never going to talk to me again?" He asked quietly. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked him in the eyes as he spoke.

"I could never hate you Kurt, your funny and easy to talk to and your my friend. I'm not going to hate you because we fell asleep together. It's both of our faults but I don't want it to effect our relationship because to me It doesn't matter and I think we need to put it behind us?" Kurt nodded.  
"Good!" He smiled. "Who says you 'pass on the gay'?" He said confused

"Oh umm no one" He stuttered. Blaine widened his eyes letting Kurt know he didn't believe a word he was saying. He sighed and started his story.

"This homophobic jerk makes it his life's mission to ruin mine. So when he sees me around school he pushes me into the lockers and tells me that I'm spreading the gay around the school and he doesn't want it affecting any one" Blaine sat back stunned. Someone was actually dumb enough to believe that It's like a disease and you can spread it? This guy is such a jerk! He thought.

"He's a dick Kurt and you shouldn't listen to him. He's probably a closeted case. It shouldn't matter who you love your still a person with feelings that matter and you shouldn't be put down because of who you are. Your an amazing guy Kurt and any dick who doesn't see that is just that a dick" Blaine sighed. He was working himself up but he didn't care he could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes and it was heartbreaking to hear how poorly he thought of himself.

"Thanks Blaine that's the nicest thing any ones every said to me" He smiled weakly at him and wiped the silent tear that escaped.  
"And I mean it Kurt you don't need people like them in your life. Enjoy it while your young and respect who you are" Kurt lunged himself at Blaine. He had a minute to react then his arms were tightening around Kurt to pull him closer.

"If you ever need anything just call me. I'll always be here to help. I know we don't know each other very well but your the first friend I've made being back and friendship means something to me" He reached over Kurt and retrieved his phone from Rachel's bed side. He added a new contact and handed Kurt the phone to fill his number in.

**'Courage - Blaine' **He pressed send. Kurt's phone made a bleeping noise beside Rachel. He reached for his phone and a smile crept onto his face as he looked down.

"Your friendship means a lot to me Blaine so thank you. I feel like your the only one I can trust" He threw himself at Blaine again. He reacted quicker this time as he caught Kurt and squeezed him. He took a deep breathe. Vanilla!

They stayed in each other arms until someone was clearing their throat in the doorway. They both jumped apart and turned around. Blaine's mother was standing in the doorway a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"I went into your room and you weren't there so I came to see if Rachel would know where you are but I seem to have found you"She stared hard at them. He squirmed under her gaze as she continued. "I'd like to see you downstairs Blaine" She turned and walked out the door but poked her head around the corner "Alone" She said coldly. He heard her footsteps descend the stairs. He stood up and smiled sadly at Kurt before following his mother.

He reached the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Sit" She demanded. Blaine didn't wait to be told again. She turned around.  
"I came to wake you up to see if you would like to do something today but I find you in bed with him" She spat through her teeth. "It's disgusting Blaine and I will not have that kind of behavior in this house . So you will pack up your things and go back to your aunt. You will stay there for the weekend and when you come back I expect you to be cured" She stormed out the kitchen.

He had wanted to go back to see Lily and the guys so he should be happy should he? But how can you be happy when your mother doesn't accept who you are? She still thinks that he can be 'cured' If he goes back to his girlfriend. Well he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He stood up from his seat. Pushing it back from the force of standing.

'When I come back I will have broken up with Georgia and if they can't accept me that's their problem' He thought to himself before he stormed off into his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in 2 days. I've been busy. On Wednesday I was with my friend doing my nails for prom and then Thursday was my prom. Sorry but here's the new chapter. Hope you like it :0)**

Kurt was confused. Blaine had gone down stairs with his mum (who had looked very annoyed) and less than 10 minutes later he was storming up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door.

He knew that Blaine's mum didn't like gays so he was hoping that it wasn't because of him that he had stormed off. It didn't mean anything that they 'slept together' because that was all they did. Sleep!

'I'll ask Blaine later' He thought to himself.

For the rest of the morning Kurt was looking around Rachel's room and listening to Blaine's loud music pumping through the walls. She wasn't up and he knew the rule so he didn't bother. After an hour Kurt went to explore down stairs hoping to bump into Blaine.

He got down stairs but no-one was down there. He looked in the living room and it was silent. 'He must still be in his room' He thought. He went back to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the table and drank. Half way through his coffee he heard footsteps. He hoped they were Blaine's so they could talk but they weren't. Rachel rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Morning" She smiled. Kurt smiled back and watched her make herself coffee.

The rest of the morning Kurt and Rachel spent sat downstairs talking about new idea's for glee club. Kurt's attention had been more on the doorway. He kept thinking back to his and Blaine's conversation before his mum came in. Blaine hadn't badgered him for his story he had listened to the snip it that he said. He was the only one that had ever sat and listened to Kurt's problems, and that one word. **Courage. **

Around noon Kurt was needed home to help his dad with his shop. Before he left he knocked on Blaine's door. "Go away" Was the response. Kurt hesitated before knocking again "I'm sorry to disturb you" He said through the door shyly. He heard shuffling around and then Blaine appeared in the door. He looked Kurt over before opening his door wider for him to step through.

Blaine's room looked like he had been writing. He had paper everywhere on the bed and his laptop on his bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and Blaine sat on his desk chair. Blaine looked at him questioningly and he cleared his throat. "I was going and wanted to say goodbye" Blaine looked at him.

"Oh bye" He said bluntly. Kurt blinked and felt his heart beat racing. Was Blaine mad at him?  
"Are you okay?" He asked shyly. He looked at Blaine and he shifted in the chair.  
"Um yeah I'm fine"  
"I'm sorry" He blurted out. Blaine looked at him concerned. "Your mum, she must have said something to you and I'm sorry because it was probably my fault. Your mum doesn't actually like me so when she found us she must have been angry and taken it out on you and I'm sorry"

Blaine sat back in his chair. Silent and just looking at Kurt. His face was calm and searching. "It's not your fault Kurt. My mother is a bitch and hates me" He said bluntly still looking at Kurt. He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "She's always finding things to moan at me for and it just so happens that it was that moment she decided to moan about. It's not your fault so don't worry about it"

Blaine kept telling Kurt that things weren't his fault but he knew this was. It wasn't fair that Blaine's mum didn't like him so she took it out on Blaine.  
"I'm sorry for throwing myself at you then" He looked towards Blaine and spoke before he could "Before you say it, it was my fault and I'm sorry so just accept it and move on" He nodded and twirled in the desk chair.

He stood and Blaine followed. "I'll see you Monday?" He said hopefully. Blaine nodded and smiled for the first time since they had woken up. He smiled back and walked out his room.

**000000000000000000000**

When he had gotten home he threw his things onto his bed and went to take a shower. He got dressed in his 'work' clothes which were clothes that he had worn more than once and refused to wear in public and he drove over to the garage. He stepped out of his car and walked over to his dad. Burt turned around when he heard footsteps and smiled towards Kurt before pulling him into a hug. "Afternoon Kiddo".

Kurt got to work. He washed a car after his dad was done fixing it and then stood handing his dad the tools he needed. He knew how to fix cars which was good for breaking the stereotype of gays but he had been helping his dad for a few years so he had to know about them. He usually worked during the summer to get money which he didn't mind because he didn't like excepting money that he didn't work for.

"Who's Blaine?" Burt said pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at Kurt with raised eyebrows waiting for him to answer.  
"Rachel's brother remember?" Burt nodded and turned back to the car. Kurt watched his dad cautiously waiting for him to ask 'The question'. It was the same every time he mentioned a boy. His dad was protective which he liked but sometimes he went over board.

"Is he gay?" Kurt smiled to himself having expected to be asked 'The question'  
"No" He said bluntly. He saw his dad nod and smile to himself.

He was expecting a talk with his dad when they got home now. The last time he had mentioned a guy to his dad that wasn't gay he had ended up getting hurt so his dad was even more cautious with the straight guys. He sighed but walked towards a car to work it so he could go home.

A few hours later and Kurt and his dad were locking up the shop and heading home. Burt had been dropped off this morning with Finn when he was on his way to Puck's most likely so they both got into Kurt's car.

He had left his phone at home so when he got in he went straight to his room and put his clothes in the wash. He checked his phone and he had a message.

**'Sorry about earlier -Blaine' **He smiled and replied. He knew that Blaine's mum had said something which had annoyed him so he knew better than to push him into telling what was wrong so he left Blaine alone to cool down. It looked like he had made the right decision. He left his phone on his bed and went upstairs to start dinner for everyone.

Carole helped him make dinner and after helped wash up. He sat and watched tv with everyone after dinner and then said goodnight to everyone. Him and Blaine had a late night so he was exhausted. He got into his pj's and laid in bed. He checked the time on his phone and he had another message. Blaine must have replied.

**Now It's my turn to say sorry :) -** Blaine

_And my turn to tell you to stop- Kurt_

**Funny :) Night Kurt- Blaine**

_Night Blaine sweet dreams :)- Kurt_

**You too - Blaine**

He put his phone on his bedside, turned the lamp off and rolled over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Chapter I hope you like it :)**

It was Friday. Yesterday Blaine had tried speaking to his mum but she had been busy. He was going to talk to her about their last conversation. He wanted to go back to London but not because his mum couldn't look at him and she hadn't looked at him since Thursday morning which was killing him. He knew she wasn't lying about sending him back but he needed his mum to know the real him.

It was Friday. He was packing his bags for the weekend having no luck at talking to his mum. He hadn't spoken to anyone and Rachel didn't know that he was going back. He knew he had to tell her but that also required him telling her the reason and he still wasn't ready to. He had apologized to Kurt last night for his behavior and he had accepted it which had lifted one of the weights on his shoulders. As he was packing the last things in his bags his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out **Carole **displayed on the front screen along with a picture of her and Blaine.

"Hello honey" She said cheerfully, he smiled finally hearing her voice again  
"Hey Auntie"  
"How are you hon?" He heard faintly in the background "Lemme talk mummy" He chuckled upon hearing Lily's voice.  
"Put her on?" She chuckled and he heard rustling before Lily screaming his name through the speaker. "Hey baby girl"  
"Blainey!" she screeched "Blainey mummy says your coming back is she lying? Am I going to see you? please say yes Blainey please I've missed you so much" she said in one breathe Blaine's heart couldn't help but swell in his chest hearing how happy he was making her.

"I am Lil, I'm packing my things now" He heard her scream through the phone then there was a thud and numerous "Blainey's coming home"  
"She dropped the phone she was that excited" Came his Aunt's voice replacing Lily's. He could still hear her in the background and it sounded like she was jumping on the sofa. "Lily stop jumping you'll hurt yourself" He heard Carole say. He chuckled.

"I'm going to go so I can carry on packing but I'll text you when I'm on the train. I'm sorry it's short notice but you know mum, I'll explain when I get there but I love you and Lil, tell her I'll see her in a few hours at the train station" He heard her chuckled and sigh

"You know I don't mind having you Blaine we've both missed you like crazy so I'll see you soon. I love you too" They said their final goodbye before she hung up the phone. Blaine sighed and laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

After he was packed and ready to go he sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. He had to tell Rachel he was going back and that was going to be hard. He knew it was only for a weekend but they had been getting on so well he didn't want to ruin it by going away for 3 days. He got up from his bed and went to Rachel's door. He heard the tv so he knocked twice and waited for her answer. He didn't hear one but opened the door quietly anyway. She was sitting up on her bed, leaning against the bed board with a journal out. He cleared his throat and heard a small squeak before she jumped throwing her book half way across the room hitting the wall and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Did mean to make you jump titch" He joked. She rolled her eyes and patted the space next to her gesturing for him to sit. He walked over and sat down.  
"Whats up bro?" She asked  
He thought it was better not to sugar coat it so he drove straight to telling her bracing himself for her reaction. "I'm going back to London" He looked at her, her smile had formed into a frown quivering slightly, he could see slight tears forming in her eyes and he realized "Not for good Rach" She sighed and slapped him round the shoulder. "Your an idiot Blaine I thought" She stopped and he nodded

"I know. I'm sorry. I meant just for the weekend" He looked closely at her face again. She didn't look happy or sad or angry.  
"Okay" She simply said. He blinked in surprise  
"What your not mad? Your don't want to know why?" She shook her head and shrugged  
"Do I have to be?" He shook his head "I think it's obvious why your going back" He looked at her with a questioning gaze. "You miss Lily, Aunt Carole and your friends, Blaine I know it's going to be hard living apart from them and you need ease back into not having them not in your life all the time so I get that you need to go back every now and again, of course I'm not mad" She smiled, shook her head and shifted closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

He took a minute to register what had happened before hugging her back. "I love you Rach" He said into her ear. She shivered at the contact but whispered it back into his ear. They pulled apart and Blaine stood from the bed. "I'll see you Monday" He smiled and she smiled back and nodded. He closed the door behind him and went back to his own room to take his bags downstairs.

When he put his bags near the front door he walked into the kitchen to see his mother washing up from breakfast. He cleared his throat and she looked over shoulder. "All packed?" She said turning back to the sink.  
"Yeah" She nodded her head once and reached for the towel drying her hands. She walked straight past Blaine in the doorway and to the front door. She picked her keys out of the bowl and walked out the door to the car. He sighed and followed picking up his bags and dumping them in the boot of the car.

They ride to the train station was silent, the radio playing silently in the background. When they got there his mother parked the car and turned in her seat to look at him. "It's only for weekend but I hope by the time you come back you will cured after seeing your girlfriend. Take pictures of her for me, I want to know what she looks like" He rolled his eyes. "Ugly" He said under his breathe. She looked at him sternly before he got out the car, walked to the boot and got his bags out. He slammed the boot shut and walked round to the passengers side. His mother started the car, looked at him and drove off without another word or a wave of her hand. He sighed and walked towards the train station pulling his bags with him.

The train ride was filled with his music and him looking out the window wondering who was going to greet him when the arrived. He had spoken to the boys but they hadn't said when the were going to meet so Blaine assumed he would see them tomorrow. The train stopped and he gathered his things and walked off. When he stepped onto the platform he heard a screech, he looked in the direction of the screech and saw Lily running towards him, her arms flaying in the air. He braced himself in time as she jumped into his arms. He spun her around and buried his face into her the crook of her neck. He heard another round of screeches and looked up. He saw Wes, David, Nick and Jeff running towards them, he eyes widened and the crashed into him wrapping their arms around him in a group hug. He smiled and laughed.

"Hello to you too" They all laughed and moved out of the hug. He looked at all of them before setting his gaze on Lily. She was smiling up at him. "Let's get home baby girl" She screeched again. He turned around to see the Nick and Jeff grabbing his bags so he turned back and carried Lily home with the boys following.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated this week wasn't feeling up to it... It happens a lot but I was adding to it so I hope you enjoy. I'll be over it next week and you'll have more :) Thanks for being patient.**

When they got back to Lily's house they decided to make dinner for when Carole came home. It had started off well but 5 boys and a little girl in the kitchen screamed disaster. They got in to a heated food fight so when Carole walked through the door she was shocked to say the least. She walked in the front door and heard laughing, she smiled knowing it was Blaine and her heart swelled but when she walked into the kitchen... She saw water being splashed, Nick had whipped Wes with a tea towel and food was flying. They all stopped dead in the tracks and turned to Carole. They were expecting to be shouted at but she was smiling at them. They all gave her a confused look but that got her laughing so they all stared at her. When she stopped laughing she stared at Blaine, he squirmed under her gaze but she flung herself at him "I've missed you so much its unbelievable" She said into his neck.

"I've missed you too" He replied. She pulled out of the hug and stepped back looking at them one at a time before her gaze landed on Lily standing in between Nick and David her hair dripping. She smiled and turned out the door heading to the bathroom to gather towels for them and the floor. When she returned they were still frozen in their place, she threw the towels at them and they caught it just in time. She didn't throw one at Lily instead she pulled her by her hand to stand in the doorway while she rubbed her and her hair down. They boys looked skeptical at her but rubbed themselves down.

"So what's for dinner?" She said sweetly looking at Blaine.

"We aren't actually sure we were just going to cook a bunch of food but we kinda " He stopped "- got distracted" Blaine finished shrugging his shoulders and laughing nervously. Carole smiled and chuckled. She walked past Wes and Jeff and pulled the drawer open, she retrieved a leaflet and walked towards the phone hanging on the wall and dialed the number.

"Yes hello I'd like to make an order" She smiled at them all and looked down at the list and put her hand over the phone "What do you boys want from the pizza place?" She asked looking them over. They all shrugged their shoulders, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the phone "I'd like to order a cheese pizza and a meat one please, also I would like some dippers and wedges and a bottle of coke" She stopped and listened "Yes that's fine, delivery please" She said and stated her address before hanging up. The boys were still standing in the kitchen not having moved since she entered about 10 minutes ago and they were still staring at her. Lily had walked up to her bedroom to get changed no doubt. She smiled at them before leaving and heading upstairs.

"She wasn't even mad, didn't even say anything. She's so awesome Blainers" She heard Nick say in awe. She laughed and walked up the stairs.

**000000000000**

Blaine stood in the same position he had been in for a least 10 minutes. "She wasn't even mad, didn't even say anything. She's so awesome Blainers" He heard Nick say in awe. He laughed and turned back to the counter.

"She must have been really happy to see you dude" Wes said. Blaine looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at them. He turned back and began wiping the side down with the towel he was given. The boys watched but soon joined in helping him clean the kitchen. They were done just in time for the pizza to arrive. Blaine left the door for his Aunt who came trudging down the stairs. He went to the cupboard and got 7 plates out.

When dinner was dished they all sat on the sofa's eating in silence. Lily Wes and Jeff were sitting on the floor with their backs against the brick wall facing David, Nick and himself, his aunt on the armchair. Lily broke the silence "Mummy how long is Blainey staying for?" She asked looking toward her Carole with pleading eyes. His heart broke once again thinking about being the cause for making her upset. All attention was turned to Blaine looking at him in question. He cleared his throat and looked directly at Lily.

"Only till Sunday baby girl I have to get back for Monday" She looked down at her dinner.

"Why? She said brokenly. Blaine sighed and shut his eyes. He hated doing this to her.

"Because I'm meeting someone on Monday" She looked up at him and everyone looked intrigued and ushered for him to continue. He looked and blushed David spoke up.

"With who Blainey?" He said a smile evident in his voice. He looked up to see a grin across his face and everyone else's.

"His name's Kurt"

"Ooo It's a he" Jeff winked and wiggled his eyebrows causing Blaine to blush.

"Yes and HE is very nice" He said winking back at Jeff and taking a bite of his pizza.

"Your leaving me for your boyfriend?" Lily said her voice breaking when she said 'Leaving'. He looked at her and saw un-shed tears. He put his plate aside and got up to sit directly in front of her. "Lil I'm not leaving you for him, that's when my mummy wants me back" He said sadly, she sniffed and pouted.

"Your mummy is mean" He heard Carole chuckle once

"I know baby girl" He said with a sigh and got up to finish his pizza on the sofa.

After dinner Jeff and David offered to wash up while Wes and Nick took Lily to bed. "Good night Blainey" She said she hugged and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled weakly at her. She did them same to Carole and headed upstairs. He sighed heavily.

"Are you okay honey?" Carole asked beside him. He looked over at her, he thought about lying but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. Living with the woman for almost 3 years had it's disadvantages.

"Not really" He stopped and sighed again. "I hate making her so sad, she means the world to me and I do that to her" He sniffed and blinked to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill. "It's so hard leaving her like I actually felt my heart shatter when I left her at the train station. I saw her leap out of your arms screaming for me to come back and my heart shattered. I cried the whole way on the train Cal" He stopped again and wiped the tears off his cheek. Carole was looking at him sadly tears falling down her cheeks. "And my mum hates me. Me and this guy Kurt had fallen asleep together but she walked in when he hugged me and she screamed at me and said that I was to come here and when I came back I had to be 'Cured'" He shook his head. "My own mum can't accept who I am and that's what got me here in the first place. I'm not saying it was a bad thing but It's horrible knowing your mother's disowned you because you love guys instead of girls. It's hard knowing that she's disappointing in me and she wont stop until I'm what she wants me to be" He had to stop because of the lump forming in his throat, he tried to swallow but it made it impossible so Carole spoke.

"First, I know it's hard leaving her" She gestured with her head upstairs "But she has to get used to it, Yes I know she means the world to you and you mean the world to her and that's why she fuss' so much, she does it to try and get her own way. But It will be hard leaving her I know that but you can't blame yourself Blaine It's not at all your fault okay?" He nodded and she continued. "Second, I can't imagine how hard it is for you to not have support from the one person your meant to but I am so proud of you, You are the son I've always wanted Blaine and I'm jealous of my own sister in law that she gets to call you that. If she doesn't support you, you always have support here. With me and your friends and that's all that matter. You don't need the negative in your life honey. Just know that I love you so much"

He sniffed and threw himself at her she was a little taken back but she hugged back. "You are more of a mum than she ever was and I'm so lucky to have you. Your support means everything to me and I'm glad I make you proud. I love you too" They both sniffed and smiled into the others neck. They were pulled apart by footsteps entering. The boys hesitated at the door knowing they had ruined a moment. Blaine gestured for them to sit and they agreed.

"When are you guys going?" He said disappointed. They all looked down at the floor with a sad look on their face and shrugged.

"They're not they can stay here for the night" She smiled. They looked at her surprised and threw themselves at her thanking her. Blaine watched and laughed.

"Now tell us about this Kurt, we have all night" Wes said with a devilish smiled. Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to stop the blush creeping up on his cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Really really sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was busy. I'll try harder to make time to write and update but please read. I hope you enjoy :0)**

"What was the bad dream about baby girl?" Blaine asked. He and Lily were sitting downstairs, Blaine had a cup of coffee and Lily had a glass of milk. She had woken up during the night and gone into Blaine and slept with him because she was scared to sleep on her own.

She looked up at him with a worried look on her face. "It was only a dream Lil nothing can hurt you" He said trying to reassure her. She looked down at her glass and spoke. "I was saying goodbye to you at the train station, like I did when you left me" He gulped "I was screaming for you to come back Blainey but you didn't listen, then mummy took me home and I cried in my room because I missed you, I fell asleep in my dream but then I woke up and ran into you" He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He looked over to Lily but she wasn't staring back at him, she was staring down at her glass of milk.

"Lil I'm really sorry. You know I had to go home because my mummy wanted me. I thought we'd discussed this" She nodded "You don't know how sorry I am baby girl and I hate that I make you sad but-" She interrupted

"I can't never hate you Blainey. I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled, she looked up from her milk and smiled back at him. They sat at the table until they were finished with their drinks and then sat in the living room waiting for the boys to wake up. They had snuck downstairs early in the morning so they could talk and so they didn't wake them up, they had a late night and Blaine knew they liked their sleep.

A little later when they were watching a Disney film of Blaine's choice Jeff, Nick, Wes and David walked downstairs and into the living room. They looked like they hadn't woken properly because their eyes were half closed.

"Morning boys" He said. They moaned in response. Lily got up from sitting on Blaine's lap and ran towards them on the opposite sofa. 'Ooof' They said as she landed on top of them. She giggled and squirmed to sit between them. "Morning Lil lady" Wes said as he pulled her into his lap and into a bone crushing hug. She giggled and squirmed in his arms. Wes stopped crushing her and she sat on his lap happily looking over at Blaine.

"What do you want to do today baby girl?" He asked. She sat and thought and smiled at him.

"I want to go to the park today Blainey, We haven't been in ages" He laughed.

"We went about 2 weeks ago Lil, it wasn't that long ago" She sighed and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I never said no" she jumped off of Wes' lap and ran up the stairs. The boys laughed and watched her go. Blaine went into the kitchen and searched the cupboards so that he could make breakfast for the boys. Blaine poked his head round the corner of the kitchen and saw Nick's head on Jeff's shoulders with their eyes shut and Wes and David in a similar position. Lily came running down the stairs again "Lil come help me make them breakfast that'll wake em up" He whispered to her. She nodded and headed to the kitchen.

They make pancakes, just as Blaine was putting the last one on a plate he heard four sets of footsteps charge into the kitchen. They all dived for a chair and stuffed their faces. Blaine and Lily laughed at them and how typical their behavior was.

Blaine had missed this, he hadn't been away for long but he had missed his friends which was normal, They would Skype and text each other but it wasn't the same as being in each others company. After the boys had licked their plates clean they headed upstairs to get ready to take Lily to the park. Blaine put the tv on for Lily to watch whilst he had a shower and got dressed.

A little after 12 they were all ready to leave. Carole had gone to work earlier in the morning and wouldn't be back until around 4 so he texted her to let her know where they were going. When they got to the park Lily headed straight to the swings and dragged all the boys with her. Blaine pushed Lily, David pushed Jeff and Nick pushed Wes. Blaine phones made bleeping noise and vibrated in his pocket. He thought it would be Carole texting him back so he pushed Lily a little harder and reached into his pocket.

**_Hey can you let Rach know I'm on my way over, she isn't answering her phone- Kurt._ **He smiled

**_Hi sorry I can't, I'm not there- Blaine_**

**_Okay sorry to bother you- Kurt_**

**_Don't worry. If she's expecting you just head over there - Blaine_**

**_Okay I will. Where are you?- Kurt_**

**_I'm in London visiting my aunt and cousin- Blaine_**

**_That sounds fun how long are you staying for?- Kurt_**

**_Till Sunday- Blaine_**

**_Have a good weekend then Blaine :)- Kurt_**

**_Thanks you too :) I'll see you Monday?- Blaine_**

**_Thanks :) yep Monday- Kurt_**

**_:)- Blaine_**

He pocketed his phone. He had been engrossed in texting Kurt that he hadn't realized Lily and the boys had stopped swinging and were looking at him. He also hadn't noticed Jeff was standing behind him until he spoke.

"He was texting Kurt guys" He screamed into his ear. He jumped back and looked around at them all staring at him. Wes, David and Nick were smiling at him, Lily had walked off to the climbing frame and Jeff had moved so that he his chin was resting on his shoulders and was smiling up at him. He winked at him and ran off to play with Lily.

"Did you forget about us while you were texting your boyfriend?" Wes teased. David and Nick snickered next to him. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over to the bench closer to Lily and watched her and Jeff play. "You know were only kidding Blainey" Nick laughed. He sighed and looked up at them.

"Kurt is not my boyfriend, were just friends and he asked what I was doing, not that I needed to justify myself to you because it is none of your business"

"Were teasing you Blaine, were allowed to do that, were your friend"

"Not for much longer" He joked. They pretended to have a hurt look on their face, he laughed. They joked about a little longer and watched Jeff and Lily playing in the park.

Blaine was talking with Wes on the bench and then heard his name being called. He ignored it because it sounded far away from where he was but it got louder. As it got louder and closer he recognized the voice. He turned around as they were approaching him.

"Blaine I've missed you so much why haven't you called me back?" They said.

His eyes widened "Georgia"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but thanks for sticking around. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try and get another one up as soon as I can. **

"Georgia" Blaine said surprised a hint of disappointment in his voice. He stood up from the bench. She screamed his name again and ran towards him bumping into his chest and sending him flying towards the floor.

Blaine looked up form the floor to see Georgia staring him in the face with a big grin spread across her face. She looked towards his lips and planted hers on top. His eyes went wide as his lips were frozen beneath hers. The kiss lasted about a minute but Blaine wouldn't have called it a kiss he would have called it forcing yourself onto someone who was in shock.

Usually people should be happy to see their girlfriend and should have reacted like Georgia did but he didn't like Georgia in that way or at all. She was a loud horrible girl who got jealous of anyone having Blaine's attention apart from hers while she was around and he couldn't handle how clingy she was. None of the boys really liked her but back when they didn't know Blaine was gay they thought she made Blaine happy so they didn't say anything to him, but when they found out they had a big discussion about how annoying she was and they all laughed about it.

When Georgia took her lips off of his, Blaine pushed her off and stood up. He brushed the dirt off of his trousers and looked at the boys searching for help. They shrugged their shoulders and looked sympathetically at him. They knew how much it pained Blaine to be around her but they couldn't do anything to help him because she would scream at them and cause a scene in the middle of the park.

"Blaine you haven't been answering my calls or texts" She said sternly obviously annoyed that he hadn't answered her the first time. He gulped and took a step away from her.

"I've been busy" He said shrugging his shoulders and walked towards Lily and Jeff playing on the climbing frame. He gave Jeff a stern look. Jeff understood the look when he looked behind Blaine and saw who was standing there. He tapped Lily on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. Blaine saw her look towards the bench he was just seated on and watched as her eyes went wide and she nodded. She looked at Blaine and smiled. She climbed down from the frame and ran towards the bench Wes, David and Nick were sitting on.

She got halfway to the bench but fell onto the floor. Blaine shouted her name as he ran towards her. She was face first into the ground and crying. He picked her up, she clung onto his clothing as he walked to the bench and sat her down, he crouched in front of her and looked down at her knees. They were scrapped and her nose was bleeding. Wes moved up the bench and she buried her face into his shoulder as she cried.

"Come on baby we need to get you cleaned up" She nodded in Wes' shoulder and held her arms out, He chuckled and picked her up. She buried her face into his neck and wrapped her legs around him. They started walking away

"Blaine you haven't even acknowledged im here" Georgia shouted at him. He turned around and glared at her.

"My cousin is hurt so obviously im not going to acknowledge you because she is more important"

"Blaine" She screeched he turned around again. "I'm your girlfriend I need your attention too"

"No Lily needs my attention" He shouted back to her and walked away. She carried on screaming at him but he wasn't listening, he could hear Lily crying into his neck and he needed to help her.

When they got home Blaine took her straight to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. He told one of the boys to run upstairs and grab a flannel while he looked in the cupboard for the first aid kit. He cleaned her knees and put plasters over them. He looked at her face and wiped the tip of her nose.

"Lil It's only the tip of your nose that's bleeding do you want a plaster on it?" He asked. She shook her head and wiped the tears away from her face. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I didn't mean to hurt myself so bad"

"What do you mean?" He looked confused. Lily chuckled

"I meant to fall over but I didn't mean to hurt myself bad" Blaine looked at the boys standing around the kitchen they all shared the same confused look. Lily looked at them and continued. "I thought if I fell over we could leave Georgia behind but I was going to pretend but then I fell for real but it worked" She looked at Blaine with a guilty smile.

"Lil have I told you how much I love you?" She shook her head smiling. "Well I'm telling you now, your the bestest cousin ever Lil I love you so much" She giggled and held her arms out again. He walked closer to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She laughed and screamed for him to put her down. When he did she ran into the living room and turned on the tv.

Blaine looked at the boys and they all laughed. "What's for lunch Blainey?" David asked. Blaine rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to call Rach, look for something but don't burn down the house please or I will be killed" He smiled and walked upstairs to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed.

**"Hey Rach" **

**"Blaine" **she screamed

**"I see you have favorites" **He laughed

**"What?" **She asked confused

**"You didn't answer Kurt earlier but your answering me that's favouritism sis" **She laughed

**"I was in the shower when he texted me"**

**"Excuses excuses" **He chuckled** "Are you with him now?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Oh sorry. Say hi for me"**

He heard her move the phone away and her speak to Kurt.

**"He says hi back Blaine" **she said **"How's your weekend going?"**

**"Its okay, We took Lily to the park today but she fell over and scrapped her knees"**

**"Oh that's not good tell her I say hi, When are you coming back?" **She asked

**"Tomorrow" **He sighed

**"Do you not want to come home?" **She asked concerned

**"Not really because I'll have to leave the boys behind but mostly I have to leave Lily again and it almost broke her last time and me" **He choked. Rachel sighed on the other end of the phone

**"You two have always been closer so I don't know what that feels like"**

**"Rach it breaks my heart to know how much I'm hurting her"**

**"You can't blame yourself Blaine, It can't be helped"**

**"I know but It is so horrible" **He wiped the tear that fell down and sniffed**. **

**"Aww Blaine I wish I could do something to help" **

**"I know Rach but there's nothing you can do. I just hate how much time we have together now. My life has revolved around her for almost 3 years and I feel so lost without her and I can't imagine how hard it is for her" **

**"Maybe she could come back with you for a while?" **She suggested. He thought for a second. She could so back with him, It would help Carole out while she worked and they could spend more time together.

**"Rach that is the best idea ever" **She laughed **"Glad I could help, I'll ask mum later and you can ask Aunty Carole but I need to go now because It's rude to talk on the phone when you have company so I will love you and leave you. Send Carole and Lily my love and I'll call you later"**

**"Yeah sorry Rach. You and Kurt have fun and we'll talk later. Love you"**

**"love you too" **She said and hung up.

Blaine sat on his bed and thought. It would be amazing if Lily could go back with him. They could spend more time together and he could take her out to places she'd never been before. He smiled at the thought but then it faltered. Them spending more time together would only be harder when Lily needed to go back home. He sighed and buried his face into his pillow.

Why did it have to be so hard to be happy. He cried into his pillow until he couldn't cry anymore. He went into his bathroom and washed his face away. His eyes were still red but he didn't care.

Lily was going to go home with him and they were going to have fun and when the time came for Lily to go home they would deal with it together. He smiled to himself and walked downstairs. He walked past the kitchen and straight to Lily on the sofa. He sat down and put his arm around her, she moved closer to him and they sat in the sofa cuddling until Blaine heard the fire alarm go off in the kitchen. He chuckled to himself as he got up and walked into the kitchen. They were all panicking and waving a cloth around in front of the alarm trying to get it to turn off. Blaine walked over to the back door and opened it. He laughed at them fanning the alarm and went to the oven.

They had cooked chicken and chips, luckily they hadn't burnt it but one of them had tried doing toast but left in the toaster longer so it came out black and smoking which set the alarm off. When they had managed to turn the alarm off they turned to Blaine and smiled at him. He laughed and threw a towel at them.

They sat down for dinner in the living room and Blaine waited for his aunt to come home so they could sit down and talk.


	20. Chapter 20

**I cried a little when I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy it **

Blaine and Lily were washing up when Carole came in. "Hey guys" She said as she walked through the kitchen. Blaine finished his conversation with Lily about animals at the zoo and turned to smile at Carole."I see you two have eaten?" Blaine nodded

"The guys came over and I done us dinner sorry I didn't ask"Carole shook her head

"Its fine honey those boys live here most of the time" Blaine smiled and turned back to the dishes. Once he had washed up he left the dishes to dry on the draining board and sat in the living room with Carole. Lily had dried her hands and gone upstairs to play with her dolls. Blaine sat on the sofa next to Carole and watched the tv.

A few minutes later Carole turned the tv on mute and turned to Blaine. He gave her a confused look "You move your legs or feet when your want to talk, so talk" Blaine looked down at his crossed leg and noticed it moving. He stopped it and looked back up at her.

"I hate that you know me so well" He laughed. She gave him a stern look "Okay so I was on the phone to Rach earlier" Carole interrupted asking how Rachel was doing "She's fine, but I started to get emotional when she asked me about coming home" Carole gave him a sympathetic look and moved closer towards him putting her hand on his knee.  
"You know how much it breaks my heart when I leave her" She nodded "So I was wondering If Lil could come back with me for a few days, it would help you out because you wouldn't need anyone to look after her and it would give her time to see Rach again and for me and her to spend more time together and I can take her out" He stopped and looked at her. She was staring at him he shifted uncomfortably and watched her. "If it's okay with you obviously" He added.

He sat waiting for a reply thinking that she would be angry at him. "Yes" Was all she replied with. He raised his eyebrows "She can go with you, I trust you Blaine and It will be nice for you two to spend some time together and I'm sure she'd love to see Rachel again but have you thought about how hard it's going to be leaving her?" she asked. Blaine went to speak but she spoke again. "It's going to be a lot harder because you might swing back into your old routine and there's nothing wrong with that but when she leaves to come back your going to be heartbroken all over again"

He nodded once and spoke, his voice breaking "I know but no matter how long I spend with her even for an hour the pain after she's left is the same, It doesn't get any easier and it can't get any worse. I've thought about it and I cried about thinking about it but I realized that no matter how long we spend together the pain is still the same so there is only an upside to her staying longer which is that we'll have more time together" He sighed and wiped at his eyes

"You don't know how much it hurts me to see her so heartbroken when you've gone" Blaine couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. "But seeing her as happy as she it's, is worth it. You two have always shared a connection from the moment I brought her home from the hospital and you held her in your arms and you cried with happiness. You promised that day you would let no one touch her and you would protect her and you have more than I have" He shook his head but she put her hand up to stop him and continued

"I know you don't believe me but It's true. It's you she cries for at night when you were here and now that your not. And don't think that im angry at you for it because I could never be. I love you like a son Blaine and I can't thank you enough for how much of a help you have been with her growing up. She thinks of you as a brother and there is no one else I would trust more than you with her life apart from myself so of course she can go with you but I'm just warning you that it's going to be hard" He nodded his head and dove into his aunt's arms and cried into her shoulder.

He couldn't believe what she had said to him. He had been treated badly by almost everyone when he found out he was gay but Carole had been there for him and was still there for him. No one had said to him that they would trust him with a life and for some reason when Carole said it he couldn't contain himself, It was the greatest feeling in the world that he was trusted so much. He loved Carole, more than his own mother and father and most children would feel bad for saying it but Blaine didn't care. Carole has been more of a mum than his had ever been. For 3 years Blaine brought her a card and signed it from him and Lily and not his own mum. A mother shouldn't kick you out of your house because she can't accept who you are and he knew that Carole wouldn't do that. She accepted him with open arms and took him in when it happened and she hadn't regretted it for a moment and neither had he.

When he had stopped crying he squeezed Carole and stood up. "I'll go tell her to pack her things?" She nodded and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"I love you Blaine"

I love you too" He smiled and walked away. He walked to Lily's bedroom and opened the door. She was sitting on the floor with 5 dolls around her, she looked at the door as it opened and smiled when she saw Blaine standing there. She turned back to her dolls. He stood there and watched her until she looked at him again.

"Lil" He started. She dropped her doll and looked at him worried. "You know I'm going home tomorrow?" She nodded and looked down at the floor. "Don't be upset baby girl because your coming with me if you want to" He cheered. She looked up from the floor and broke into a smile. She jumped up and down on the floor then flung herself at Blaine

"Really Blainey I'm allowed? Mummy said so?" He nodded and spun her around. She screamed and hugged him tighter. When he put her down she ran towards the door and down the stairs screaming "Thank-you mummy thank-you so much I love you lots" He chuckled and walked down. Lily flung herself at him again when he walked through the door.

"I think someone's happy" Carole laughed. Blaine turned his head side ways and saw Lily vigorously nodding her head.

"I love you so much Lil" He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Blainey but you have to put me down so I can pack" She jumped down and ran upstairs again. Carole and Blaine laughed together and watched her. He turned to her and smiled then went to his room to start packing his things and call Rachel.

**"Hey Rach" **He said when she answered the phone

**"Hey Blaine" **

**"Have you spoken to mum? because I asked Carole and she's all for it and Lily is packing her things now"**

**"Um yeah I did"**

**"Oh" **he replied. From the sound of her voice he knew the answer

**"Blainers don't sound so worried. I asked her and she said she didn't care"**

**"Rach don't do that to me, I thought I had to tell Lil" **He put his hand to his heart and smiled

**"Sorry Blainers. I took mum's answer as a yes so if she moans I can say that she didn't care"**

**"She can't really moan though Rach because she won't have to do anything I'll be with Lily all the time and I'll be cooking for us"**

**"Yeah plus we don't see mum"**

**"Exactly. Thanks for asking. How was your day with Kurt?" **He asked. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling listening to Rachel

**"We had fun. We talked about boys and watched movies"**

**"Sounds fun Rach"**

**"It was. What was the rest of your day like? Is Lily's leg okay?" **

**"Yeah It's fine and me and the boys sat and watched movies then cooked dinner"**

**"I'm glad you got to see your friends Blaine. I don't know them but you sound happy so I'm glad"**

**"Thanks Rach. Look sorry I have to go but I have to help Lil pack, put her to bed and sort my things out. I'll text you tomorrow when I'm on the train"**

**"Okay send my love and love you"**

**"I will and Love you too" **He smiled and hung up.

He had missed being close with Rachel and was glad that nothing had changed between them. He got up from his bed and headed towards Lily's room. He could hear her singing so he walked in and joined in with her as they packed her clothes.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Blaine woke up to Lily jumping up and down on his bed.

"We're going to your house today Blainey" He smiled and pulled her down mid jump and they stayed in bed for a few minutes. They then got up and went downstairs and cooked breakfast. When Carole came down the stairs she had a sad smile on her face and Lily seemed to notice.

"What's wrong mummy?" She asked worried. Carole's smile widened but she looked more sad.

"My baby's are going away and I'm left with no one" Blaine chuckled and walked over to comfort her.

"We'll be back before you know it. You might even enjoy the quiet" Carole laughed and hugged him tighter.

"I doubt that but it's a nice thought" They pulled out of the hug and sat and ate breakfast together. After breakfast Carole cleaned the dishes while Blaine and Lily checked their bags one last time and got anything else they may need. Lily walked down the stairs with a little suitcase and one of her many dolls in hand and Blaine walked down after her carrying a backpack of his dirty clothes.

Carole was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She decided it would be too hard for her to say goodbye to them at the train station so they were saying their goodbyes at the house. "I'm going to miss you so much" Carole said to Lily as she bent down to her level to hug her.

"So am I mummy but I'm going to have Blainey so i'm going to be happy" Carole chuckled and nodded into the crook of her neck. She pulled away and looked at Blaine. He smiled and walked into her open arms.

"Take good care of my baby"

"You know I will"

"I know Hun, she's just never been away from me" He nodded and pulled back from the hug. She smiled at him and bent down to hug Lily again. Carole swapped from Lily to Blaine a few more times before he had to remind her that they needed to catch a train. They said their final goodbye at the door and tears were shed. All from Carole.  
Blaine texted Rachel when they were on the train and then sat back listening to Lily talk about what they were going to do when they got to Lima. They arrived in Lima 2 hours later and headed to Blaine's house.

Lily had fallen asleep on the train ride so he decided to get a cab back to the house. They walked up to the door and Lily was hiding behind his leg when the door opened. Blaine's mother opened the door and looked him up and down. She looked angry as she looked him but then notice Lily behind him and her facial expression softened.

"Hey there" She said to Lily. Then looked at Blaine and mouthed 'who is she?' He huffed and barged past his mum. She scolded him and walked into the living room leaving them standing in the hallway. Banging came from upstairs then stomping down the stairs and finally Rachel running into Blaine's arms that opened just in time for her. They hugged and when she pulled away she noticed Lily still standing behind Blaine's legs. He looked behind him and picked her up so she was resting on his hip, as soon as she was in his arms she put her head into his shoulders and put her hand over her face.

"Lil this is my sister Rachel, say hi" she shook her head and buried her face further into his shoulder. He huffed once again and faced Rachel. "She's not good with new people, She was like this the first time she met me and now look at us" He chuckled and tickled Lily. She squirmed and revealed her face as she laughed. He kissed her on her head and put her down again.

"Lil I'm going to put our bags in my room you stay here" She looked at him worried and clung onto his leg shaking her head. "Do you wanna see my room?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Come on then" He said and picked their bags up. "We'll be down in a minute" As he walked past Rachel he whispered in her ear "She doesn't know who you are but she wont be like this all the time hopefully" She nodded and walked into the kitchen. Rachel looked a little annoyed that Lily was shy around her but Blaine didn't care, It wasn't Lily's fault that she didn't know who she was and was shy around her. He thought it was cute that she was clinging to him but he knew that it would soon get just annoying as Rachel sulking because she couldn't get her own way.

They made their way upstairs and into his room. He threw the bags into the corner of his room and spun around picking Lily up, he threw her onto the bed and jumped over her, she squealed and they laid on the bed laughing.

"I like your room Blainey" She said as she looked around his room. "Your bed's really comfy" She smiled at him evily and pounced landing on his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"I know that's why were sharing it while your here" She jumped up from his chest and started jumping up and down on his bed

"Can you sing to me every night?" she asked batting her eye lashes as she jumped. He laughed and started jumping on the bed with her

"Only if you help me tell the story"

"I will I promise"

He nodded and jumped to the floor. "Good, come on we have to go downstairs and spend some time with Rachel" She stopped jumping and looked at him scared. "Lil she's really nice you'll love her" She looked at him with sad eyes and flew into his arms putting her arms round his neck. "I promise I wont leave you baby" She nodded and he walked out of his room and down the stairs. Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Rach" She looked up at him and smiled. He sat Lily on the chair nearest the door "Do you want a drink?" She nodded "Juice?" She nodded again and smiled. He looked at Rachel and she shook her head knowing what he was asking. He got Lily a drink and sat down next to her.

"How was your weekend Rach?" He asked.

"Kurt came over and we had a nice day and I went over his and saw Finn but he was playing video games so we didn't get time to talk. How was yours?" She asked and looked at Lily. Lily looked up from her cup and smiled a little at her.

"We went to the park didn't we Lil" He turned to her

"Yeah" She said quietly. He smiled, It had been the first thing she'd said with someone in the room and it was a good sign.

"It was going well until Georgia turned up and started questioning me" Rachel looked confused "She's my 'Girlfriend'" He said putting the air quotes around 'girlfriend'. Rachel looked even more confused. "For mum's sake" He rolled his eyes and she nodded. She understood. "But we spent some time the guys and that was fun"

"Yeah they're funny" Lily said and giggled and Blaine laughed.

"Are they?" Rachel asked Lily, She nodded her head. "You'll have to tell me more about them" Lily nodded again and smiled.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" She asked Blaine.

"It's Monday tomorrow so we'll go shopping in the morning and then we might go to the park after" He looked at Lily and she was nodding her head vigorously. He knew she loved the park. "How about you?" She shrugged.

"I'm going to practise songs for Glee club" He nodded not wanting to get into a discussion about Glee because Rachel could talk about it for days and he was sure that he'd heard all he could hear about it.

For the rest of the night Blaine and Rachel talked at the table while Lily drew pictures. At 8 Blaine took Lily up to bed. She phoned Carole and gushed about his bed. They told a story together then Blaine sang to her and she was asleep by the end of the chorus. It had been a long day for her, he kissed her forehead and went back downstairs to talk to Rachel.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I hope you enjoy reading :)**

The next morning Blaine woke up to being kicked in the face by Lily. He had a rough night with her, she had been squirming all night. He looked at the time **9.40 **and that didn't seem like a bad time to get up. He got out of bed quietly and had a shower, when he walked back into his room to get clothes Lily was squirming again and waking up. He got changed and walked back into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started stroking her hair, she lent into the touch and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Blainey" She said and smiled. He smiled back and lent down to place a kiss on the top of her hair line.

"Morning beautiful" She lent more into Blaine's touch and he moved so that Lily's head was on his lap and he stroked her hair.

"What are we doing today Blainey?" She asked.

"Well" He started and moved so that he was looking at her "We are going to go shopping for my mummy and then if your a good girl we can go to the park" She jumped up off the bed and launched herself at him. He turned to face her as she was coming towards him so she ended up taking him off guard so they both fell back onto the bed laughing together.

He pushed her off of his chest and told her to get dressed while he went down to start breakfast. He made her cereal and himself a coffee.

When they had finished their breakfast he helped her pick out an outfit. They sat downstairs a little longer till Blaine's mum came walked into the kitchen. Blaine and Lily sat watching tv and his mum fixed herself breakfast and left a note with the shopping and money on the counter and walked into her study not to been for the rest of the day.

They got their shoes on and Blaine got the car keys and they headed for the shops. They got a trolley and walked around the shops looking for the things on the list. After and hour of shopping; because Lily kept picking things up she wanted and making a fuss when Blaine said she couldn't have it, they walked down the sweet isle for Lily to pick a sweet out Blaine caught sight of brown hair walking towards him. He looked closer and saw that it was Kurt he smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey stranger" Kurt said when they got closer. Blaine laughed and said 'Hi' Back. "How was your weekend? Sorry again for interrupting your family time in London" Blaine shook his head

"It was fine I was only at the park with this one" He said and picked Lily up "And few guys" Kurt smiled at Lily and she hid her face a little. "She's a bit shy around people"

He nodded "I don't like meeting new people either" He said towards Lily "What's your name beautiful?" She looked at him and replied her name quietly

"Only Blainey calls me beautiful" Kurt laughed and Blaine looked shocked. She had already spoken more to Kurt than she had to Rachel the first time she met her. He was impressed.

"Well it's true baby girl you are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you any different" Blaine replied and poked her on the nose. He put her down and she went back to picking out the sweets she wanted.

"She's lovely and she's your cousin?" Blaine nodded. "So doesn't she live in London?" He questioned. Blaine nodded his head again and watched as Kurt's face scrunched up

"I only had 2 days in London and that didn't feel like enough so I suggested she come back with me for the week and everyone loved the idea. Especially Lil she had trouble sleeping the night before because she was so excited to seeing my old home" Kurt nodded and smiled. Lily came back and pulled on Blaine's leg. "Do you want that one?" She nodded "You sure Lil?" She nodded again. "Okay" He looked at Kurt.

"Are you finished shopping?"

"I have to get a few more things and then I'll be done" Blaine nodded

"Do you want to get coffee like usual?" Kurt nodded. "While your finishing shopping I'll pay for mine and put it in the car. Do you want to meet in the shop?"

"That would be great. Will Lily mind?" He asked looking down at her. Blaine shook his head

"She'll be fine if I buy her a cookie. Do you want your usual?" Kurt nodded and walked off. Blaine smiled to himself and kept smiling while he unloaded the shopping on the counter. He knew Kurt's coffee order and he hoped Kurt didn't find it weird he knew it.

Lily paid for the shopping and for the coffee's, and they sat waiting for Kurt to join. It wasn't awkward starting a conversation and with Lily there. Blaine was right; He brought her a cookie and she sat happily eating it while he and Kurt talked. They sat at the coffee shop for a good hour until Lily was complaining she wad bored.

"Blainey I want to go to the park like you said" He looked at Kurt apologetically and turned to her

"Lily were talking, We'll got to the park in 5 more minutes okay baby?" She nodded and went back to drawing on a napkin. Kurt faced her

"So Lily what kind of things do you like to do?" She looked shocked that he had spoken to her and looked towards Blaine scared. He smiled and nodded his head encouraging her to talk to him.

"I like... um" She thought "Pink, I love the colour pink and pink things and my dolls and dressing my dolls up in pretty dresses"

"I like pretty pink dresses as well" She laughed

"But your a boy" Blaine's eyes went wide and he smacked Lily's hand lightly

"Lily that's rude"

"No it's not Blainey it's true. Boys can't like pretty pink dresses because they can't wear them" He looked at Kurt apologetically again but Kurt shrugged it off

"I don't like wearing them Lily. I like designing dresses for pretty girls like you, do you want to see some of them?" She nodded her head eagerly so Kurt picked up his bag and searched for his sketch book. Blaine looked at Lily as she waiting excited. When she looked her the dresses her eyes grew bigger and her mouth hung open.

"They are really pretty Kurt. Blainey can I buy one? I like this one and this one and" He cut her off

"Lil you can't buy them because they haven't been made they are only pictures" She looked down at the pictures started crying. Blaine picked her up form her seat and sat her on his lap.

"Lil your a big girl, don't cry. I'm sure we can go looking and find similar ones that you'll like just as much?" She stopped and looked up at him

"We can go shopping?"

"If you stop crying we can look" She wiped her tears away and sat on her own chair and smiled up at him. "Lil got to the toilet and then we can go to the park" She jumped off her chair and ran to the toilet.

"Your really good with her" Kurt said.

"She's more like a sister to me than my cousin and I can't even explain how much I love her"

"It's really sweet. You know I can try and make one of the dresses for her if you want?"

"It's fine I'm sure we can find dresses in the shop she'll like"

"It's no trouble though" Blaine shook his head

"Thanks for the offer but she's spoilt enough she doesn't need someone making her dresses as well. They are really good drawings and dresses"

"Thanks. It's something I used to do with my mum before she died and It's just stuck with me"

"Your very good"

"Thanks" He replied and smiled. Kurt put his book back in his bag and Blaine watched him.

Lily came running out of the toilet jumped into Blaine's arms and they set off to the car together.

"I like Kurt" Lily said into his ear. He smiled. He liked Kurt too, he'd only known him for a few weeks but he could feel something different when he was with him and it was a good different.

"Kurt" Lily shouted to him in front of them. He turned and stopped "Can you come to the park with us? I like you and Blainey does as well"

"I'd love to" He looked to Blaine. He smiled and nodded silently thanking Lily for suggesting it.

The three of them played in the park together for a while until Lily went and played by herself. Kurt and Blaine sat and watched her. They found out that they had a lot more in common than they thought. They both liked the same movies and the same music so they sat and happily talked for hours but it started getting late and Lily was starting to get tired.

Lily walked over to them and sat on Blaine's lap and snuggled into his chest shutting her eyes. "Are you tired baby?" She nodded. "I think we'd better go. Say goodbye to Kurt Lil"

"Bye Kurtie"

"Bye Lily" He laughed at his nickname. "I'll see you around Blaine. Text me" He said and walked off towards his car. Blaine nodded and they left the park.

It was 6.30 when they got home and no one was cooking dinner. Lily sat in the living room watching tv while Blaine cooked. Rachel came down and talked to him while he was cooking and they discussed what they had done for the day. Rachel had spent the day with some of her friends from her glee club and spent the afternoon with her crush Finn so she had a lot to say about her day. Blaine summed his day up

"Went to the shop and spent most of the time in park" and Rachel didn't ask any more questions.


End file.
